


The witch's curse

by Moonybird



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonybird/pseuds/Moonybird
Summary: A darker re-telling of classic fairytale "Beauty and the beast." A very possesive witch curses a prince to live forever in cursed solitude trapped as a beast. Only can the curse be broken if a fair maiden will look past his looks and see him for his true ineer self. However years of solitude has made the beast insane, is there even anything left of the man inside?





	1. Chapter 1

Once long ago, there was a beautiful kingdom.  
What made this particular kingdom special though was that it was quite isolated as it was located on a island far out on the ocean.  
That meant that many of the people who lived there were fishermen and everyday they would take out their boats to fish in the plentiful but also sometimes rather treacherous ocean.

It was a rather simple kingdom but a happy one, whom enjoyed all the good things they had and spend plenty of time to develop art and other things of beauty.

Nothing though beat the castle which stood on the top off the cliff facing the ocean, at this castle lived their royal family. The King, the Queen and their son the prince.  
Their castle was a marvel to behold, outside the walls where white and the glass windows would shine in many colors.  
Inside the ballroom was adorned with many paintings and tapestries of great finesse.  
Chandeliers made from gold and crystals, glass stained windows which were pieces of art in of themselves, cups and other china which was so delicate that their guests always got rather nervous to eat and drink from these items.  
The kingdom took great pride in all their very talented and skilled artesans, and their works brought the kingdom many riches, though the royaly family always kept the most beautiful pieces of art for themselves and proudly displayed them at places where people could see and gaze upon the items splendor.

It was though widely agreed upon that nothing, nothing in the entire castle was to compare with the garden!  
It was not easy to grow plants on such an island, and especially not right next to the coast, but somehow the royal family had managed it. Flowers in all the colors of the rainbow was to be found there, hyacinths, snowdrops, sunflowers, lily's and everything in between. Yet also among the flowers there was one which stood out. The great rose bush with all the dark red velvet roses on it.

These were the princes favorite flowers, every morning he would go on a morning walk and stop just to look at these wonderful roses. Eventually he asked the gardner how on earth such flowers could bloom at this place and the gardner taught the prince how to plant and take care of the flowers, and he would take it upon himself to look after these roses with his own hands, to always make sure they would grow strong and beautiful.

One day however tragedy stroke, the sea was indeed treacherous and the ship the king and queen had boarded to visit another kingdom was caught in a storm and sank to the ocean.

The prince did not have an easy time handling the death of his parents, he started to become gloomy and locked himself into his chambers, he refused to eat and didn't want to talk. Scared by the massive responsibility he now had to face.

That was when a young maid working for the palace caught his eye. The maid was beautiful, she had long flowing platin blond hair, delicate facial features, her lips were ruby red and somehow her words seemed so soothing. The maid would come to the prince's chambers and allow him to cry into her embrace as he talked about all his doubts and fears.

The maid would embrace the prince and kiss his tears away, then she would start to kiss his lips and whisper words of comfort into his ear.

Eventually though, the prince finally came over his depression and he had realized what a horrible mistake he had made, for he did not love this woman.  
He looked at her but felt nothing, her words were sweet as honey but they were also empty. And so one day, the prince finally took it upon himself to tell the maid the truth. That it had been a mistake, that he would be glad to give her money to last her a life time if they could just forget about it.

The young woman however, did not take it well! She was furious, her anger so great that it even scared the prince.  
And he had a good reason to be scared! For this woman was in fact a witch, she had fallen madly in love with the prince and could not tolerate the mere thought of sharing, let alone being cast out by the object of her desire.

And she came back with a vengeance, soon all kinds of disaster started to happen across the island kingdom. Fish that was caught turned out to be sick and uneatable, crops began to wilt and a eternal storm started to envelope the entire island.

"Admit that you love me!" The witch demanded of the prince as she stood un top of the cliff with the ocean beneath her, the heavy wind was grabbing her dress and the rain making her hair plaster to her face. "Say that you love me and I will undo all of it!"

"But I don't love you, why can't you just understand?" The Prince asked then hissed. "You have gone to far! Because of you my people is starving, I must exile you from this country!"

The witch hissed. "you can't exile me!"

"You are getting easy off!" The Prince exclaimed. "You can hereby consider yourself exiled! Take whatever money or jewels you want from the castle then leave!" he demanded. "LEAVE THIS KINGDOM! And if anyone sees you here by tomorrow they'll have the right to kill you. Now go!" he demanded.

And the witch screamed, as scream so loud that it compeated with the thunder and the prince had to cover his own ears.

"Mark my words!" The witch then shouted. "If I can't have you, NO ONE WILL!" she shouted then spread out her arms. "With the power of my own life, I shall put a curse on you and this entire kingdom!" she stated.

The princes eyes widened. "What are you?" he asked as the witch stepped backwards, now standing on the absolutely edge of the cliff.

"This land, will become a land of darkness and shadow. Its people nothing but shadows and their voices nothing but whispers in the wind! Not really alive but neither really dead." The witch stated. "You though will be the lord of this shadow land, a beast! A demon king fitting for this realm! You'll be alone at this place, your only company the echoes from the past, whispered by the people whom are now merely shadows. Your only salvation would be if a fair maiden would be able to look past your exterior and see you for who you are. BUT THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO DO THAT WOULD BE ME! FOR I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER TRULY LOVED YOU!" she shouted. "See then when you have been alone for an eternity if you would still refuse my love?" she asked. "Don't worry, I shall be with you, as a whisper in your ear. I will never leave you, I will always be here. And you will realize, i'm the only one who ever loved you." she said as she had spread out her arms and walked backwards.

"HEY!" The prince shouted. "What are you doing?!"

And the witch smiled, then she stepped backwards and made herself fall into the depths below. "LET THE CURSE BEGIN!" she screamed as she fell and then laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Gasping the prince ran for the edge and looked down, but all he could see were the rocks standing slightly above the water level and a dark substance spilling into the water… It had to be blood from the dead body. The woman had just killed herself! The prince gasped as he stepped backwards. "Madness." he breathed then stood up only for his eyes to widen as suddenly a black mist seemed to envelope the island. Wide-eyed he looked around as the black mist seemed to come rolling from all sides.

Frightened the prince stood up then had to back away to avoid the mist, but it still came for him, he tried to turn to run but the mist came from all the sides. With all his might the prince ran but there was no escaping it, finally he was trapped, no matter where he turned everything was covered in black and then suddenly his eyes widened as his heart made a loud beat and he screamed as he grabbed his head.

What took place then was to ungodly for words, clothes were being ripped, teethes grew out and became fangs, fingers became claws that were razor sharp and eyes became shining red as burning flames.

And every last little detail was excruciating. However, all that pain lasted only for a moment, what was to come was much worse.

Days, weeks, months, years, decades…. An eternity alone at this shadowy place where shadows whispered echoes of the past.

Soon a person would have to question if any of these voices were even real? If anything was! Everything was bleak and empty, there was no one.

Only one voice stood above the rest, a woman's voice whom would speak to him in a whisper. " _Oh my dear love, you shall lack nothing. I'm giving you finery and foods, i'm letting you grow your flowers. Anything you ask and it shall be yours. Now we can be together forever. I can almost forgive you that you made me kill myself._ "

The beast had long since forgotten just who the voice belonged to or what the meaning was of this, there was only darkness and emptiness for him. This voice, was his only comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

With the years the place where the prince's kingdom had ones been had now become known as the dark void in the ocean.  
The place was eternally covered in darkness that would block out the sun, and the waves at the place would be far bigger and far more dangerous than any other place often swallowing up any boat that entered the area by mistake.  
That is why sailors now elected to simply not approach the area and always sail around instead, they all agreed it was cursed waters and just better to stay away.

One of these sailors whom knew to stay clear of this dark void in the ocean was an old merchant by the name Farand.

Farand was a decently well off merchant whom owned a couple of ships which would bring in wares from far off exotic places and bring them back to his own country where he would sell these wares for a higher price.

He had a big beautiful mansion with an gorgeous ocean view, and there he lived with his only daughter, Emily.

Emily was quite the little creature. She was nervous and rather quiet by nature, she often preferred to sit inside and study than to go out and socialize. She really wasn't a fan of big crowds nor to many loud voices.  
Her stature was small and petite, her complexion pale and her hair the color of chocolate was often left to flow freely down her shoulders in their big wild curls as her large dark brown almond shaped eyes would be looking at a book.  
No one would deny that she was indeed very beautiful, also she was well educated and pretty much knew all what there was to know about politics, foreign countries, the animal kingdom, architecture, art, music. There really didn't seem to be the subject she wasn't an expert on.

Probably not a surprise as she would spend most of her days inside of that big empty mansion just waiting for her father to come back home from one of his trips.  
She never complained though, never expressed her loneliness, but always met her father at the port with a great smile an open arms to embrace him and eagerly ask him about all the things he had seen.

It was a rather simple but happy life for Farand and Emily, how ever one day disaster struck. One of the ships Farand had send out didn't return home and neither did the next one. Soon Farand only had one ship left and money was running out.

"Don't worry Emily." Farand then smiled. "I'm going to sea with the last boat, i'll bring back some truly exceptional wares and we'll be okay."

Sadly Emily looked at him. "Do you have to go with them?" she asked. "The other ships never returned, if you went out there now and didn't come back I… I…" at that she had to stop as tears was welling up in her eyes. "Please promise me you'll come back!" she begged as she burst into tears. "I wont be able to bear it if you don't!"

Defeated Farand looked at Emily, then pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and dried her eyes for her. "Of course i'll come back, I could never leave you here alone." he said as he took his hand back. "Tell you what, i'm going to bring you a gift!" he said. "What ever in the world you want! Just tell me, what should I bring back for you?"

Emily swallowed. "Yourself." she then asked. "Make sure you come back safely."

Farand chuckled amused. "We covered that already, i'll come back." he assured. "Seriously though, what should I bring back for you?"

"Urhm." Emily bit her thumb. "I don't know, I don't really need anything."

"At the place i'm going they'll have silk dresses unlike anything we have here." Ferrand informed. "And beautiful jewelry made from gold! Their perfumes are quite exsquisit as well!"

Amused Emily shook her head. "Now I know what I want." she said looking up. "Bring me back a rose!" she asked.

That made Farand blink. "A rose?" he asked. "Emily, you can get roses from the marked place here in town. Any color you like."

"I know but I want you to bring me one from where ever you go!" Emily smiled. "A foreign rose!"

Farand smiled a little defeated. "Fine." he said. "What color would you like?"

"It doesn't really matter but if you do have choices, bring me a red one." Emily then asked.

"I see, a red rose." Farand said. "You're sure there's not anything else I can get you?" he asked. "perhaps a golden hair piece for your lovely hair or a glass figurine?"

"Father, your money are sparse." Emily reminded him. "A rose is all I need." he said in a smile.

"A rose it is then." Farand said. "i'll bring you the most beautiful red rose you have ever seen. Just you wait and see." he smiled in a blink.

 

* * *

 

Soon it was time for Farand to leave with his ship, Emily was at the port and waved the ship goodbye.

The ship sailed to a foreign land where the heat was enough to make most men melt away, the towns were full of sand but they had fineries of the best kind and Farand could spend all his money on silk, dresses, jewelry and perfumes that was sure to net him a great sum at home.  
Unfortunately though as this country was very hot, it was not a place where roses grew freely and Farand was unable to find the rose he had promised his daughter.

This filled him with guilt, but he at last concluded he could buy her a whole garden of roses at home with all the money he would earn from this cargo.

Their travel home as well seemed to be going well but then it happened that they were caught in a storm!  
Soon all hands were on deck, even Farand had to help by tying up the sails and securing the cargo. The storm though was merciless and suddenly a shout sounded.

"TURN AROUND! WE ARE NEARING THE DARK VOID!"

This made everybody scared, every sailor knew that no one who entered the dark void in the ocean ever came back, and it was a horrible realization as Farand realized what had happened to his other boats! And what was about to happen to this one.

And yes indeed it did, the water current was merciless and pulled the ship closer and closer to the void, and as they were pulled closer the waves became bigger and the wind ever stronger. From the sky came the thunder and lightning blocking out any other sounds.

Every sailor was in a wild panic as they tried to turn the ship around but it was no use, wide-eyed Farand looked over the railing and suddenly saw a number of ship wreckages of ships which had gone to ground and sunk around here and then suddenly, a big rumble went through the ship as that to had run into a stone and now split apart. The sailors shouted but it was not over as they were cast back and forth, shouted for mercy.  
Farand tried to hold tight to the railing but it was no help as the ship itself tipped over and flung Farand into the ocean.

As the icy cold water hit Farand it felt like a thousands daggers all over his body, he had to fight to try and get to the surface but the current underneath him was to strong, and above him the wind and waves did not make his struggle any easier.  
Soon his lungs would be burning and his eyes watering from pain, he tried to hold on to consciousness but it was a loosing battle.

His last thoughts before darkness finally took him was with his dear daughter. What was going to happen to her? What would happen to Emily now that his last bit of fortune was lost and he would not return?

Please my wonderful daughter, forgive me.

Those were his last thoughts before at last, Farand lost all consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Farand felt was coldness. Then he observed how much his body hurt, every muscle, every inch. His throat felt like sand paper, each and every breath was hurting.  
Under his fingers he felt sand, it was a struggle to open his eyes as they seemed to be caked in a crusty substance. Then finally he managed to look up and realized he was on a beach.

And that meant… He was alive. For some time Farand laid there on the beach trying to gather strength, finally he managed to push himself back up, but even then he felt dizzy and weak.  
Still he was alive, he could still make it back to his dear daughter as he had promised, if only he could find other people. Slowly he walked over the beach and finally saw the first building in his path.

Except the building was worn down, one of the walls were missing and the roof fallen together, it was clearly abandoned. Slowly Farrand moved further in on land and more buildings came into view, but they were all in a similar sorry state. It was nothing but a ghost tone.

"Hallo?" Farand called. "Is anyone here? Please! I need help!"

But no answers came, only the wind that blew through the broken buildings soundings almost like whispers. Then Farand looked up, and above him saw the only building which had not fallen together.  
It was a huge castle standing on a cliff top above the city, Farand bit his lip. if there were no one in this ghost town, there being anyone in the castle seemed equally unlikely. However that big building would probably be able to provide him decent shelter until he came up with a plan, perhaps it even had a food storage.

Slowly he made his way up to the grand castle, everything on his path was just as worn down and broken. Above him the sky was dark gray nearly black, blocking out any sun. It was a poor sight to behold.

Finally he made his way to the entrance of the castle and with a big struggle managed to open the door, then he glanced in at the great entrance hall.  
It was as dark and dreary as the rest of the place, cobwebs and dust was covering every inch, on the walls there were tapestries but they seemed worn out and infested with mold. "Ha.. Hallo?" Farand asked. "Is there anyone here?" he asked.  
It didn't seem like it, so Farand stepped in and closed the door behind him, though as he did a swush sounded from above. Wide-eyed Farand turned around. "Hallo?" he asked, but there was no answer.  
Suddenly Farand got the eerie sense that he was being watched, but he didn't know from what. He swallowed as he felt himself shaking. "urhm." he tried as he turned around. "I… I didn't mean to intrude." he said. "My ship sank as it entered the dark void and I was washed up on the shore." he informed. "Is there anyway I could get some food?" he asked. "And, would it be okay if I rest here?" he asked then silenced. "Is there even anyone?" he asked.

Footsteps sounded from above and wide-eyed Farand looked up only for the steps to disappear.  
Farand shook all over his body but decided to venture deeper inside the castle, he pushed open the heavy doors only to make dust clouds fly around himself, then suddenly, a certain scent filled his nose.

The scent was of roasted pork, gravy and all kinds of delicious food that made Farands stomach rumble. Slowly he made his way towards the scent and finally opened a door that revealed a gread dining hall.

Farands eyes widened as at the table was all kinds of food, the roasted pork and gravy he had smelled, but also hot potatoes, peas, chicken pie, tarts, fine whine, grapes, cheese and everything the heart could ever desire.  
There was only one plate at the table though, along with one glass and one set of golden cutlery. Astounded Farand looked at it, then looked around. "Ha-Hallo?" he asked. "Is anyone there?" he asked then his stomach growled and he tried to make it stop by putting his hands over it.  
Eating other peoples food without permission was not good manners!

But there was no one there, and all the food smelled so delicious it was pure torture to just stand there without eating. Then finally Farand gave in and seated himself as he helped himself to the roast, gravy and potatoes. As he began to eat his confidence grew and he even helped himself to some wine, the wine was sweet and delicious, the best wine Farand ever had. He could easily earn a ton of money on wine this good at home!  
As he ate and drank his mood gradually rose until he became outright giddy, everything on the table tasted so good and wasting it seemed like such a shame so he helped himself to the tarts and the cheese as well.

Finally Farand felt rather stuffed as he sat back with a red blush over his nose and a drunken smile on his lip. "Ah! Thank you good sir!" he smiled happily.

"You're welcome." Sounded the answer from the blue.

That made Farand jump in shock so the chair fell away under him, he had not been expecting an answer. Wide-eyed he looked around. "Who said that?" he asked. There was silence around him, slowly Farand stood up and wide-eyed looked around. "Erhm…Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you good sir." he said. "I am very thankful for the food indeed."

There was an odd silence around him and warily he looked around. Then the voice sounded again, the voice was deep and made the walls rumble, yet the tone was that of curiosity. "What are you?" it asked.

"Huh?" Farand asked then blinked. "I'm a merchant." he informed. "I sail across the oceans with my boats and buy wares to sell them to a higher price in my own home country."

"Merchant?" The voice asked. "Home country? You hail from another country than this?" it asked.

"Well, yes." Farand replied. "I honestly don't even know where this place is." he admitted.

"Are there other like you at this home country?" The voice asked. "Beings like you who walks and talks?"

Farand blinked. "You mean other humans?" he asked. "Of course there is, plenty of them. You're a human to are you not?"

To that the respond was silent. "I seem to vaguely remember other beings like you, beings that walked and talked to each other. You must tell me more of that which you call your home country." he asked.

"Well sure." Farand replied a bit stunned then he yawned. "Oh you must excuse me, I must be more tired than I thought."

"Then you should rest." The voice said. "Please, take the door to your left. That will lead you to a hallway, go up the stairs and take the third door to the left, there will be a bed in there." he informed.

"Thank you good sir, truly you are very kind." Farand smiled, drowsily he walked the way as instructed and found the bed chamber as promised, it was as astonishing as the dining room, the bed was huge and soft, made from the finest of silk. And with a stomach as full as Farand's, it was only to easy to fall deeply asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Farand woke to the delicious smell of bacon, egg, coffee and tea. Right next to his bed had been placed a tray with all the breakfast items you could ever ask for and happily Farand tugged in.  
There was even laid fresh clothes out for him, and quite good quality clothes as well which he happily put on making a note that he would have to thank his benefactor many times!

How ever, as he walked out of the room, his benefactor was nowhere to be found! Even as he called out and tried to give his many thanks there was no reply, so instead Farand took to explore the castle itself.

It was funny though, aside from the dining hall and the bed chamber every thing else seemed as worn out and dreary as the ghost town. It made it shiver down Farands spine and he even started to question if perhaps his benefactor had been a ghost himself and that is why Farand hadn't seen him!

It took Farand an entire day to explore and yet nothing was to be found, yet again he felt like he was being watched but no one responded to his calls.  
Then finally Farand found his way outside and to the garden, that's where he stopped in awe. For there, in the middle of the garden was a big rose bush filled with red roses.

So far it had been the only living thing Farand had seen at the entire place! And the only thing of beauty. The roses made him think of his dear Emily and the promise he had made her.  
Truly these roses were beautiful, there was no way Emily wouldn't be pleased by this, and who would ever miss a single red rose when there were this many?

So with a smile on his lip did Farand walk towards the rose bush, he inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers and reached out his hand, plucking off one single rose.

Though the moment he did suddenly it felt like the temperature had fallen by ten degrees, the storm seemed to act up and a big roar sounded making Farands eyes widen.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DOOOONE?!" The voice of his benefactor roared, though now it sounded much more threatening and more like a animals than a humans. "I GAVE YOU FOOD! I GAVE YOU SHELTER AND THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME?!" he roared. "BY TAKING MY PRECIOUS ROSE!?"

Frightened Farand fell to his knees. "I.. I'm sorry! I didn't realise this meant so much to you!" he exclaimed.

"You will pay for this!" The roar sounded. "You took my rose's life! NOW I SHALL TAKE YOURS!"

"NOOO STOP!" Farand shouted. "I have a daughter! If I die she'll be all alone and have nothing!" he exclaimed "I beg of you! My daughter will be destitute and all alone!" he said.

That surprisingly made the wind calm down and the voice silenced as Farand shivered.

"Very well." The voice then said. "I shall send you home carrying a chest filled with treasures." he said. "You'll give it to your daughter and she will be set for the rest of her life, however, then you must promise to come back and pay for your crime!" he stated.

Farand swallowed as he looked up. "I promise you. I give you my word!" he said. "If my daughter will be okay, then I have no regret dying."

The voice huffed. "You'll have three days, if you're not back by then both of you will be dead. Go to the room where you slept, in there you'll find the treasure chest filled with gold coins and other fineries, at the table a ring. Put the ring on your finger and you'll be transported to the place you wish, then when it's time to come back, put the ring on your finger a second time and you'll be transported back here. Then it'll be time to pay your debt!" he said. "Don't forget to take your rose you so desired."

Farand swallowed as he collected the rose and held it in his hand, and then he ran, leaving the shadow of a massive beast, the only thing visible being two round red eyes that looked like orbs, and the wind carried a voice, a female voice.

" _You were much to soft my beast,_ _you should have killed him the moment he stepped inside. I told you, I told you he would destroy you and take the things from you you treasure so. What will stop him from sending other humans now? Humans whom will only wish to hurt and destroy you?_ "

The beast hissed. "Quiet." he demanded. "You're nothing but a voice in the wind. He will pay for his crime, i'll make sure of it." he stated.


	4. Chapter 4

As all of this had transpired, Emily had no idea what was going on. As usually she was hidden away in the large mansion sitting there with her nose deeply buried in a book her big curly hair nearly falling down over her eyes so she had to brush it away for the millionth time.  
This time she was reading about star consolations and how sailors used them to navigate by, soon though Emily regretted the subject as the mention of sailors made her think of her father and she got insanely worried.  
What if he didn't come back? What if something horrible had happened? Emily squinted her eyes, there was nothing she could do. Then as she reached for a page to turn it a big thumb sounded from downstairs.  
Wide-eyed Emily looked up then closed the book. There were definitely sounds from the entrance hall but.. Who could it possible be?  
The woman whom was hired to clean wasn't supposed to come today and Emily didn't expect any guests.  
Emily shivered but gathered courage as she put the book away and walked out of her study towards the stairs that led to the entrance, then she looked down and her eyes widened.

For there, standing in the centre of the entrance was her own dear father looking white as a ghost, shivering all over his body, and frightened looked in front of himself with wide open eyes.

Emily gaped astounded. "FATHER!" she exclaimed and then rushed down the stairs making the older shaking man turn to her. "When did you get here? And how?" Emily asked astounded then gave him a embrace. "I sure am glad you're back though." she sniffed and stood back. "So odd though, I didn't think any ships had been spotted! If I had known I would have run to the port to meet you. please forgive me father." she asked.

Astounded Farand glanced at his daughter, then lifted his hand to his forehead as he shivered. "Oh god, was it just a nightmare?" he asked but then he blinked and then wide-eyed looked at his hand where a golden ring was placed on his finger, the mere sight of the ring made Farand scream and then he looked beside himself where a huge wooden chest was standing which made Farand grow extra pale.

"Father?" Emily asked. "Are you… Are you okay?" she asked. "You look terrible!" she then admitted. "Oh dear you should sit down!" she said taking his arm and supported him towards the living room where she gently let her father down.

And Farand groaned as he rubbed his face. "Oh god, what have I done?" he asked.

"Father?" Emily asked confused. "Let me get you some water." she then asked and rushed to the kitchen where she filled up a glass with water and brought it back to Farand whom drank it all in just one go then he put down the glass and he exhaled deeply.

Concerned Emily looked at her father. "Are you doing better?" she asked.

"Yes, I just… Need to breath." Farand sighed deeply resting his forehead in his hand. "Oh my dear daughter, if only you knew." he sighed and then from his inner pocket, gently took out a beautiful red rose.

Emily gasped by the sight. "Is that the rose for me?" she asked. "It's beautiful! I've never even seen a rose like that before."

"You must take good care of it." Farand said as he gingerly put it on the table. "The price, has been rather high."

That made Emily looked up. "I don't understand." she said. "Father what's wrong? You look like you've seen death itself."

"Well, something close to that." Farand admitted as he rubbed his face. "Emily I… Listen. I must tell you something." he said and then he began his story. He told about how he had gotten all the wares he had hoped for but how the ship had been caught in a storm and washed him overboard, he informed how he had arrived at the desolate island and the castle he had walked to, he informed about the feast and the voice and then finally about the rose. "That thing, it wasn't even a man, I can't even describe it." he said rubbing his eyes. "A beast or a demon I don't know, but it's clear. The price for plucking one of his roses was my life. In three days I must return to him." he said. "When I put this ring back on, i'll be transported back to him." he informed holding up the golden ring.

"Father no!" Emily exclaimed falling to her knees. "I don't want that rose, I want you!"

"Emily." Farand looked at her with a sad smile on his lips. "That… thing what ever it was. At least had it in his heart to make sure you would be provided for. I'll spend the next three days making sure that everything will be taken care of, then you must go on by yourself."

"I refuse!" Emily exclaimed. "Just don't go back, why do you even have to?" she asked with tears streaming from her eyes.

"I gave him my word." Farand said. "And if a man can't keep his word he is not worth anything, beside if I don't go who knows what he'll do to both of us. Emily listen to me." he asked as he took his hands. "When a man becomes a sailor. He must also accept the dangers of the sea, the winnings of a sea life can be great but that also means that what you gamble are of great value. i've been lucky!" he said. "Until this moment my gambles have paid off, the life I chose gave me a great home, a beautiful daughter and many good adventures. I've lived a full and good life, you though, you are so young, you have all these wonders still in front of you." he said. "Use the gifts the beast gave you and do something great."

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF HIS STUPID GIFTS!" Emily shouted as she stood up, tears falling down her eyes. "I don't want his stupid gold! I don't want his stupid silk and least of all I want his stupid rose!" she exclaimed grabbing the rose and holding it up. "None of that is worth your life father!"

"Emily." Farand sighed deeply.

"NO!" Emily screamed and then she sniffed before she turned around and ran for her room.

Farand sighed deeply then rubbed his face. "I'm sorry Emily." he said. "I wont let him lay a hand on you, and that's that."

 

* * *

 

Eventually Farand actually got to look at the contents in the treasure chest and he was astounded! It was filled to the brim with gold, jewels, silk and everything you could ever want. And all of it in even better quality than what he had purchased across the sea. This would be enough to buy Emily her own palace if that was what she desired!  
Farand spend the entire night, weighing the gold and determining the quality of the jewels and silk with the intend to sell as much as possible the next day.

Already at morning Farand was on his way out, but Emily was back and tried to pull him back as she begged. "All that gold and jewels can rot for all I care! I don't want the money you get from it!" she exclaimed. "I don't want it!"

"Emily!" Farand snapped. "To make sure you'll be safe is the only thing I can do for you now." he said.

"I don't want to be safe, I want you to stay home with me!" Emily exclaimed. "I want you to not die!" she sniffed.

Farand exhaled deeply. "We all die eventually Emily, what matters is what we leave behind. And I intend to leave behind a daughter whom will be able to live out all of her dreams and find happiness."

"How can you even think i'll be able to find happiness if I know you went out there and died for no reason?" Emily asked.

"EMILY QUIET DOWN!" Farand shouted now annoyed. "If you can't behave go back to the mansion!"

"YOU STUPID FOOL!" Emily shouted back but finally backed off as she ran back.

 

* * *

 

Finally Farand went to marked and easily he sold many of the wares which were so fine that the nobles and rich men was taken back and figured they simply have to have the items no matter the price.  
The sum of money Farand earned was overwhelming and he didn't hesitate to put them in the bank, get the papers prepared so Emily could always freely take the money from his account, leaving everything to her.  
Of course he had always made sure that if he was lost at sea everything would go to Emily since a seafarers life always would be rather dangerous. But now he made extra sure.

Farand didn't let a moment go to waste, spending every minute of his three days to make everything ready for his now permanent departure.

It was the final night before Farand was to return back to the beasts castle, he had not slept for one moment since his return to his home. Perhaps then, it was no wonder that as he sat there at his decks, with papers he needed to sign and notes he needed to finish writing that his eyes grew heavy and his head rather dizzy.  
He tried to stay awake, but the exhaustion was to much and at last Farand leaned over the desk as he fell asleep.

Little did he know that Emily hadn't been sleeping either, how could she possible sleep knowing what her own father was about to do?  
She was wide awake, sitting untop of the covers on her bed in her room as silent tears fell down her face. Beside her on the night table was that cursed rose placed in a glass vase, how she wished she had never asked for such a stupid thing, this was all her fault.  
How terrible selfish had she been? Her father was about to die and all she had done these last days were shouting at him!  
The guilt overwhelmed Emily and she knew she had to make it good again, so collecting her night dress around herself Emily stepped out of bed, she glanced at the rose standing in the vase then gently picked it up before she made her way to her fathers work study.

From the work study Emily could see the warm gentle glow of the candle light, and quietly opening the door Emily could peer inside and see her father sleeping as he laid over the desk.

Amused Emily smiled as she stepped inside looking lovingly at her father and all the work he had done then Emily halted, as there next to her fathers hand she saw the golden ring which had brought him here from the beasts castle and would bring him back the very next morning. Emily hesitated then she reached out and gently picked up the golden ring to hold it in her hand.

The golden ring felt warm, and seemed to shine with a magic light. There she stood glancing at the ring and then the rose.  
All of this had started… Just because of the rose. But she didn't want the rose, what if she talked to the beast and made him understand? What if?  
Then suddenly Farand started to stir as he groaned. "What? Who?" he asked as he looked up. "Emily?" he asked then he saw the golden ring she was holding in her hand. "EMILY!" he shouted. "GIVE THAT BACK!" he demanded reaching out a hand.

Emily swallowed as she folded her hand around the ring and stepped back as she sniffed. "If I give it back, you're going to put it on tomorrow."

Farand swallowed as he looked at her. "Emily, dear daughter. please listen, just drop the ring." he asked as he stood up. "Nothing has to happen, just put it down." he asked.

Emily closed her eyes. "Father." she said. "I… I'm really sorry about how i've acted these last few days." she said.

"That's okay. I know you've been scared and there's nothing to forgive." Farand assured. "Now give me the ring."

"Father I…" Emily swallowed. "I love you." she said and then put the ring on her finger.

"EMILY NO!" Farand shouted.

Emily though smiled as tears fell down her cheek and a soft light started to envelope her. "It's because of me you landed in this situation, i'm the one who asked for this rose." she said holding up the rose. "I'm the one who should pay." she said and then vanished into nothingness.

Farands eyes however widened and he screamed. "NOOOOOO!" as he ran for the spot where Emily had been standing only moments before but she was gone, no trace of her even as Farand shouted. "Emily! EMILY! EMILYYYYYYY!"

She was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The first word that entered Emily's mind, to describe the place she saw was _'death'_  
No matter where she looked or where she turned there was nothing, any trees were withered and long since dead. The earth itself looked like life itself had been sucked out of it, above Emily could only see a dark and gray sky that blocked out the sun.  
Even the wind was cold, icing, and with each of Emily's breaths came out a cloud of white mist.

Right in front of her was the giant gates to the castle her father had spoken off, it made it shiver down Emily's spine. But she gathered courage and opened up the gate to step inside.

Except inside it was just even more darkness and even more desoluation. the wind seemed to run through the creeks and corners of the castle, it almost sounded like voices, almost like words. but only almost.  
Emily shivered as she stepped further inside. "Hallo?" she asked. "Hallo is someone there? I brought your rose back!" she said holding up the rose, but there was no answer, then suddenly a peculiar scent filled Emily's nose.

It smelled like hot roasted chicken and peas. A scent of food like her father had described, slowly Emily walked with the scent and opened a heavy door to be let into a glorious feast.

Chicken, peas, mashed potatoes, poached pears, apples and everything one could ever want.

Emily however was not enthralled in the least by the feast, instead her heart was sinking to her stomach and she stood back. "Hallo?" she asked then shouted. "PLEASE ANSWER ME!" she begged.

A hiss sounded from above. "You are not the man whom plucked my precious rose!" a loud and groveling voice stated. "State your buisness here!" he demanded.

Emily swallowed. "That man, he's my father." she said. "He plucked the rose as a gift for me, i'm the one who should carry the burden not him. So I took his place." she informed holding up her hand with the golden ring. "Please I beg of you! My father had no idea what that rose meant to you, if he did surely he would not have plucked it. HERE! You can have it back! I don't need it!" she said reaching up the rose. "Surely things must have been settled now, surely.."

"That rose is dying as you hold it in your hand." A deep voice sounded from the corridor. "Nothing can change that, it was plucked, which doomed it to death."

"Please, my father didn't mean." Emily swallowed. "He plucked it only with me in mind, i'm sure of it."

"Fitting." the voice roared. "Then you must be to him what that rose is to me, and I will end his rose as he ended mine."

Shocked Emily stepped back as she closed her eyes and dropped the rose so it landed on the floor. Then she took in a deep breath, and she lowered her head "Do what you must." she stated.

"You are giving yourself up?" the voice asked.

"I don't really see how I am in any position to argue, I am here now, at your domain." Emily pointed out as she closed her eyes. "Just.. get it over with. And be satisfied, leave my father alone." she asked. "I can barely stand this tension… Please don't let me suffer anymore like this. Just do it."

There was a deep silence, ones again only the wind was to be heard through the creeks of the castle. "Then sleep now.." the voice whispered, it almost sounded gentle. "Sleep.. sleep."

Suddenly waves of dizziness seemed to hit Emily, her eye-lids felt heavy, ever so heavy, she could barely keep them open, and every-thing else, it became so blurry, then finally she fell to the floor, limp as a rag doll, deeply a sleep.

There laid her petite figure on the floor, her fingers barely touching the rose next to her, her dark curly hair fanned out around her face.

A shadow was slowly crawling towards her, a pair of eyes round as teacups and red as blood was to be seen for the shadows, never blinking just looking at the limp figure, a hand stretched out towards her though it barely looked like a hand, the fingers were long, unnaturally so, and ended up in long pitch black claws that could tear through skin and bones.

Slowly these claw hands moved towards the figure on the floor, then they worked themselves towards the delicate throat, for a moment the hands hovered there above the throat but then retrieved.

" _Kill her._ " a voice whispered from the shadows. " _Because of her you suffered, if she lives you will suffer even more, you must kill her._ "

And slowly, the claw hands towards the throat again, to finish his deed and get it over with. That woman knew what she had walked into, she had been asking for death.. but just as he was about to grab her throat and end her life forever.. He couldn't. "No, no I can't!" the beast whined, it almost sounded like a dogs whimper.

" _You must.._ " the female voice whispered. " _If you don't, she'll be the end of you.. you'll die._ "

"I know.. I know.." the beast stated as he still held his claws over her throat, so close, an inch closer and his claw could slit her throat.… He was so close! "She came in here, so brave.. knowing it would be the end.. even brought back the flower." he hissed as his claws lingered over her neck and he let out a groan in frustration. "I can't do it." he stated at last removing his claws, an annoyed hiss sounded from the woman voice but the beast ignore it, instead he put his arms under the sleeping young lady up and picked her up, she felt so feather light and fragile in his arms, her face looked so peace-full. More peaceful than any face the beast had seen for so long, her cheeks burning red with life… Life like the roses.  
For a moment he was taken back, this woman, she was beautiful. Her beauty did indeed compare to his roses, not even compared she was even more beautiful than…

" _You fool!_ " the voice hissed. " _You must destroy her of she'll destroy you!_ "

"I wont be destroyed.." the beast murmured. "But strangling isn't what I will do, she will amuse me for now." he stated. "Then she'll die a slow death as she withers away just like her father doomed my rose to die!" he stated as he carried Emily away.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly Emily opened her eyes… She was laying on her back in a huge bed, above her she saw a big white ceiling then slowly Emily sat up and looked around at a grand and extravagant bed room. She blinked confused, what in the world? … She was still alive.

In theory that should be a good thing but Emily didn't really have a good feeling about it, ones again everything was so eerily quiet, only the wind rushing outside and the faint sound of waves from far below the castle.

Slowly Emily took the room in… The room was beautiful. It was wide and roomy, there was a big dark red couch with a couch table, a fireplace with beautiful dark wooden panels, a giant closet, a big desk and on the desk laid several beautiful dresses laid out for her.

Emily though, didn't really feel like putting any of those dresses on. So instead she collected her old one around herself and ventured outside of the room.  
It was like stepping from one world into another, while the bedroom had been so clean and beautiful the hallways was worn out and dusty, so thick was the dust that each of Emily's foot step left a foot print in the thick dust. "Hallo?" she called. "Are you there?" she asked. "PLEASE ANSWER ME!" she cried, but there was no answer.  
Slowly Emily made her way through the castle and looked into several rooms, each sight sorrier than the last then finally Emily found a outdoors balcony and walked out to breath in the fresh air.

Emily walked to the railing of the balcony and looked over the landscape. It was as gray and sad as the insides of the castle, far below her she could see the city her father had spoken about. Desolate and abandoned, and further away was the ocean itself, looking gray and cold as the waves crashed against the shore.

Then Emily shivered as she felt a pair of eyes looking at her from behind and she swallowed. "I… I know you're there." she said. "Why wont you speak to me? Is this your way of taunting me?" she asked.

There was no response.

Emily swallowed, wiping away a scared renegade tear. "You let me live." she whispered. "Why?"

Then finally a voice responded. "Your father took my flower to keep for his own." It whispered from the shadows. "So I took his."

"So you are going to keep me here as your new flower?" Emily asked.

"For now." the beast whispered.

"So you are just letting me walk around here in fright, until you'll grow weary of me?" Emily asked bitterly. "Day in and day out, just waiting for the day you'll do your deed, I would think you could show just a little mercy and get it over with." she stated in a angry tone.

" _You'll do as I say!_ " The beast sneered. "You are _mine_ now!"

"Property! Is that what I have become?" Emily asked in a scorned voice. "Very well then, I am your little trinket. Shall I twirl for you?" she asked turning around, but saw nothing except shadows. "Bow and dance, maybe sing a song?" she suggested sarcastically. "I have yet to learn how to joggle, but for you i'll do the effort."

"Don't taunt me pretty lady, it'll be no good for you." The beast's sneered from the air.

"Oh so then you'll might finally get over with it?" Emily asked sourly.

"Why do you test my patience so?" the beast asked in a sneer.

"Because I'm scared! What else do you think?" Emily asked in a big cry. "I'm property now right? Any-thing could happen! And I am scared for my very life! My life which I supposedly doesn't even own any-longer. What am I supposed to do?" she asked suddenly a tear falling down her eye. "Sing in joy?"she asked in a broken voice.

There was a stunned silence, then finally an answer. "I don't wish for you to be scared." the beast whispered silently.

"Then let me go." Emily asked.

"No." The beast hissed back. "But.. do feel safe in here, I promise you now, no harm shall come to you within these walls, and least of all i'll be the one harming you."

"How would I ever be able to feel safe in here?" Emily asked. "Look around, it's a haunted castle, and you are the monster whom took me prisoner, i'm never going to see my father again and i'll never feel safe in your company." she stated as she twirled around and looked at the view again, towards the ghost city. "What happened here?" she asked as she swallowed. "Why aren't there even any birds?" she asked.

"Birds?" The voice asked, sounding very confused.

"Yes birds!" Emily stated. "Even at the warmest or coldest places in the world there'll still be birds. The arctic will still have penguiens and the dessert vultures." she said. "But here…. Not a single one. We are even by the ocean. For ones I would be happy to make due with a seagulls shrieking but not even that." she said then swallowed. "Do you know what happened to the birds?" she asked.

"I…" The voice hesitated. "I'm not sure." he then admitted. "I recall something like that, winged creatures that flies through the air, isn't that so?"

"There must be some somewhere." Emily stated turning back to the shadow. "You served me chicken yesterday, so there must be a chicken pen right?" She asked.

There was silence, uncomfortable silence even.

"Where did you get the chicken from?" Emily asked. "And the peas and mashed potatoes?"

"I was not the one bringing you those items, I only allowed it." The beast responded.

"Then who did it?" Emily asked and ones again there was silence.

"I'm not sure."

That made Emily blink surprised. "So there are others here right?" she asked. "There has to be, someone must have served that food."

"No, there are no others." The voice said. "There's only you and me."

Emily huffed as she collected her dress. "We'll see about that!" she stated. "I'll find that chicken pen and who ever takes care of the chickens just you wait." she stated as she walked back into the castle.  
And inside the castle Emily started to go on a much more throughout search, yet every room was as empty as all the others. She found the kitchen but it was dusty, cold and untouched… How on earth could food have been made down here?!  
From the kitchen she found a way outside and there she found her chicken pen… But it was empty, also that was broken and worn down. There weren't even any bones to signify the chickens had died, they were just gone!

"This can't be right." Emily breathed. "This is so wrong. Nothing about this is right!" she exclaimed as she ran further into what should have been a garden but the dirt was dried up and there were no plants, not even weeds. "THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!" Emily shouted as she ran further and entered what looked like it ones had been a big and grandiose garden, but ones again any bush was without leaves, any patch of land dried up, what looked like it had ones been a stream was dry and cracked. Though then suddenly, Emily stopped as she saw it.

The one thing that stood out in the entire place, the rose bush. Standing there on its patch of dirt, with green leafs, proudly showcasing its red roses.  
Emily gasped by the sight then fell to her knees in front of the accursed rose bush which had brought her and her father so much miss fortune.

"How?" Emily asked. "How can that be standing so proudly when nothing else is?" she asked then looked towards the soil, which was wet and rich. "HOW CAN THIS BE STANDING AND NOTHING ELSE?!" she shouted. "ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

There was silence then a voice spoke. "I think I planted it ones." it informed. "I must bring it new water everyday and dig for dirt that'll work. I cannot afford to skip a day, if i'll do it'll die, just like everything else."

Emily breathed. "You planted this yourself?" she asked. "And it grows because you're taking care of it?" she asked then frowned. "Why just the rose bush though?" she asked. "There's plenty of room here, don't you want to plant anything else?"

"I think for a while I tried." The voice responded. "I planted everything possible, but nothing would grow, nothing except that."

Emily laughed a hollow laughter. "How ironic, roses are usually delicate and requires very specific conditions to grow. While such things as dandelions will grow everywhere and be impossible to get rid of!" she stated. "yet here I am, and the rose bush grows while the dandelion doesn't. Someone is serving me food but I don't know who or where they even get the food from, someone is speaking to me but I have yet to see him." she said. "There's no sun, I haven't seen as much as one ray of sunlight and there's no birds… This place is horrible." she stated. Then she bit her lip. "Do you know what happened to the people who used to live here?" she asked.

There was a bit of silence then an awkward response. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"There must have been people!" Emily stated as she stood up. "I saw the ghost town below the castle and then there is the castle itself! Someone must have build it and lived there ones. Do you know what happened?" she asked.

"I…." There was hesitant in the voice. "I seem to remember, ones long ago, there were beings like you and your father walking around. There was talk and noises, there was warmth… I think. I'm not sure."

Emily hesitated then she swallowed. "What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Sounded the response. "It all seems so very long ago."

Emily swallowed. "Sir." she then said as she turned towards the voice. "You're watching me and you respond when I ask you. Why wont you just come out where I can see you?" she asked. "This is all awfully unnerving."

There was a huff and a shadow seemed to move.

"Please let me see you!" Emily asked.

"NO!" The voice replied back. "Your father saw me but only for a moment, yet the horror in his eyes is not something I can forget. I don't want such horror to be reflected in yours as well!"

That made Emily halt then she looked down. "Hearing your words but not seeing you is maddening." she admitted. "This place… It's.." she seemed lost for words then turned back to the rose bush.

"It's your home now." The voice informed Emily. "Feel free to go anywhere you wish, explore at your leisure. Anything in this castle you find you can keep as your own, except my roses! Food will be served for you in the dining hall everyday. If you ever need anything just ask."

And Emily bowed her head. "The only thing I want, is to go home." she said.

"That is the one thing I will not give you." The voice replied. "Now go to the dining hall, you must be hungry." he said and he was gone.

Emily held her hands to her stomach and had to admit it was true, she was indeed hungry.  
At the dining hall there was a feast just as great as the last day, however having no idea where any of this food had even come from bothered Emily greatly.  
Fact still was she had to eat and finally she did, soon after she went to bed, very tired from the long day and as she closed her eyes sleep quickly took her.

However, as she laid there a sleep, that was when she heard the whispers, and soon the whispers seemed to turn into words.

_"Help us…. Please. You must help us."_

_Wide-eyed Emily looked around, she could swear she was standing in a grand dancing hall, it looked like the dancing hall she had discovered in the castle earlier but this one was clean and shining with light and brightness. She was wearing a big ball gown and around here were the guests, however… All the guests looked like shadows of people, not physical at all. Emily gasped. "Who are you?!" she asked._

_"We are the people of this kingdom." A shadowy woman wearing a ballgown informed. "For so long we've been trapped here, unable to leave, unable to change. We are all still here, and we are doomed to stay exactly the way we were but only as shadows in the real world."_

_A man stepped beside the woman and took her shoulders. "You're the first human being who's been here, for so long. You must help us!"_

_Emily gasped as she looked at them all, there were so many of them. Young and old, men and women, even children. And she gasped. "I heard your whispers in the castle." she realized. "But they weren't actually whispers were they? They were screams and shouts for help!"_

_And all the people lowered their heads._

_"We however, are not the ones worst off." An older woman informed. "At least we have each other, at least we can cry and even laugh in each others company. No, the one who suffers the most is our prince! His suffering is much greater than all of ours, please. You must help him! We all beg of you!" she said._

_And Emily gasped. "Your prince?" she asked. "Where is he? How do I help him?"_

_"Our prince is trapped at this cursed place, just like us. He is a prisoner. You must help him." The old woman said._

_"I promise!" Emily exclaimed. "I'll find your prince and do anything I can!" she said and the old woman smiled gently, however that is when the images started to fade._

_"We'll do what we can to keep you comfortable, please enjoy the food we serve you and the rooms we make ready for you, if you need anything just ask, we will respond. Just please, you must look beyond what you see with your eyes!"_

Slowly Emily opened her eyes and she sat up… A dream? Had all of that just been a dream? But.. Emily turned to the window and ones again heard the wind which sounded so much like whispers which made Emily shudder.  
A prince? There was a prince who was a prisoner in this castle? A prisoner like she was? Had the beast taken the prince as prisoner?!  
Emily deeply breathed in. She would have to find this prince, no matter the cost!


	7. Chapter 7

This day Emily decided to act more careful and go along with whatever her prison keeper asked of her for now.  
She washed in the warm bath that had been made ready for her in the bathroom, put on one of the nice dress's like a good girl and went to the dining room to eat her breakfast. As she sat there eating she could feel a gaze looking at her. That was seriously creeping knowing she was nearly always watched, but she decided not to say anything for now.

"How does it taste?" The beasts voice finally asked from the shadows in the corners.

"It's delicious." Emily replied truthfully, and then that was that, no more to talk about.

Then after Emily had eaten her search began, she had already spend most of the previous day searching yet it felt like there were so many rooms she hadn't even discovered yet. If there really was another prisoner here, it would be easy for them to miss each other for sure.  
So all she had to do was to look after another sign of life.

However as Emily searched nothing appeared, each room was as dusty and dead as the previous one and then it occurred to Emily…. Perhaps she had just been dreaming. Perhaps her mind had just been so desperate to find an explanation for the food and clean rooms that her mind had conjured up this explanation while she slept! People whom now lived as shadows? How could that even be possible? When Emily closed her eyes and listened very intensely she was ready to swear she could hear those whispers. But were they even real whispers or just her mind insisting they were so she could fool herself into believing she was not alone with this beast whom had tried to kill her?

Was the beast even real? She had heard his voice but she had not seen him, not even the shadow of him. Her father had said it looked terrible but nothing else than that. Emily just had no idea what it looked like…. Or if it wasn't even real.

As she searched and found nothing her heart started to beat faster and faster and she felt herself moving into a panic.  
Someone had to be here, just someone! Now she started to run, slamming open doors whirling up great dust clouds and then slam them closed again when there was no one there.

"Oh god! There must be someone!" Emily exclaimed as she ran through the hallways. "Anyone?! IS THERE ANYONE THERE?!" She shouted. "Oh please for god's sake just someone!" she cried as she ran. "SOMEONE TALK TO ME! ANYONE!" she shouted. "JUST A WORD! THAT'S ALL I NEED!" she screamed then opened a big door and found herself outside again at the garden and she gasped deeply. She was back where she had started.

Then Emily fell to her knees and sat on the ground. "Is there really no one?" she asked. "No… It can't be." she breathed. Then she sniffed. "Okay beast you win, just speak to me dammit!" she asked. "I'll go crazy if I don't soon her another persons voice!"

For some time the wind rushed through the palace and gardens, then a careful voice. "I'm here." he said and Emily gasped as she looked up. "What do you wish me to say?" the beast asked.

Emily closed her eyes. "I don't know." she admitted. "Just something." she asked as she moved position and sat probably on the ground.

A frown of annoyance sounded, then a groan of frustration.

"Heh, you have trouble coming up with topics as well I see." Emily commented then glanced up. "Is the weather always like this here?" she asked. "The sky was gray yesterday and today it's equally gray."

The voice hesitated. "I think perhaps long ago, the sky could be blue as well. All though I may have imagined it." he admitted. "I'm not sure."

Emily frowned slightly. "It must be blue sometimes." she commented. "Clouds are supposed to move on eventually."

"Clouds?" The voice asked.

"Yes you know, those things up in the sky." Emily pointed upwards. "The things that black out the sun and the view of the blue sky. Really it's just water that has evaporated and then turned into clouds, but it still remains. Those are the ones blocking out the sun."

"I see… clouds." The beast responded, then hesitated slightly. "May I ask you something?" he asked.

Emily shrugged.

"Yesterday you spoke of dandelions. What are those?" The beast asked. "You also spoke of birds, what are birds like? And your father, your father talked of other countries away from here. Are there blue sky's, dandelions and birds at those places?" he asked.

That made Emily blink and stunned she turned around. "You… You want me to tell you about dandelions?" she asked.

"Yes." Sounded the response.

Then Emily stood up and dusted off her dress. "And you honestly don't know what birds are like?"

"I'm not entirely sure." The beast admitted. "Will you tell me?" he asked.

Stunned Emily just stood there, and then suddenly something happened which she had not counted on, it felt like her heart chipped a bit.  
This creature who lived at this castle… He had no idea about blue skies, dandelions or even birds. He had no idea of other countries.

Emily had only been at this place for two days and it had felt like torture, for how long had this beast been here? Suddenly, she felt incredible pity overwhelming her and she bit her lip. "You know what." she then said looking up. "I think I can actually show you, I think I saw a library inside the castle." she said. "There must be some books with illustrations in there."

"I can actually see?" The beast asked, he sounded highly curious.

"Well, not actually see but you can see some illustrations. Come on i'll show you." Emily said as she gathered the dress around herself.

She was absolutely right, there was a library. It was as dusty as any other room, but thankfully it was dry so the books were well kept and Emily went over the sections. "Hmm lets see." she frowned. "Okay this is theatre manuscripts definitely the wrong section." she commented as she moved on. "And poem collections huh there's a lot of art in here." she commented as she moved on and then lightened up. "I knew it! Birds and plants." she said as she pulled out a book and then had to blow away the dust making a huge dust cloud. "See, it's a plant lexicon!" she held it up. "In here there are drawings and descriptions of all sorts of plants dandelions included!" and she opened the book to find the right page, then held it up with outstretched arms. "See the yellow flower there? That's a dandelion!"

There was awkward silence then a voice. "I have difficultly seeing it from here." he admitted.

"Then just come down." Emily pouted.

"No." Was the response.

Emily glanced up. "Seriously? You're the one who asked about the dandelion."

"I see it!" The beast snapped almost sounding offended. "It's... The yellow flower?" he asked. "That's very pretty, I like it a lot. What's the white one next to it?"

"That's also a dandelion." Emily informed amused. "You see, it starts out as a yellow flower but then over time it turns into the white one. Then as the wind blows these white things will fly away and spread the seeds of the dandelion."

"That sounds... Wondrous." The beast breathed sounding geniunely astounded.

Emily smirked amused. "It's just a dandelion, it's the most common flower on earth!"

"Oh." The beast sounded dissapointed, like he thought he had just made a great discovery only to realise it was something everybody else already know. "Still, it's very pretty. I like it a lot. I wish it was real."

Emily smirked amused. "Well, the illustration is here! now you can look at it whenever you want. I'll just put the book here." she said putting the book on the table opened up at the correct page. "Ah, and here's the bird lexicon." she said pulling out another book. "All about birds! Oh and look at this!" she exclaimed suddenly getting excited herself as she pulled out another book. "You actually have a world map!" she beamed. "The entire world in your hands! It's all right in here!"

"World?" The beast asked. "The world is… big. Isn't it?" he asked. "There really are other things than this island?"

"Of course there is!" Emily exclaimed. "This place, it's just a little island I bet that on this world map it's nothing but a thumb print!" she stated. "There are other countries which has entirely other costumes than ours, with people who speak different langue's and wear different clothing. Plants and birds are also different depending on which country you are at. My father has visited a lot of countries!" she informed in a smile then her smile faltered. "Not me though, I was left at home at the mansion."

"Why?" The beast asked. "Wouldn't you rather want to go see the world?" he asked.

Emily sighed deeply. "Sailing is very dangerous. My father wanted me to stay where it was safe." she admitted. "I wanted to see it, the places he talked about. Most of all though... I didn't like being left alone." she sighed deeply. "But I suppose I was better off staying at home. I suppose it doesn't matter any longer." she sighed deeply.

The silence that came after that was deafening and Emily closed her eyes.

"I don't even want to go to big exotic places anymore, I just want to go home." Emily admitted.

"I cannot grand you that wish." The beast reminded her.

And Emily sighed deeply, clutching the book in her arms. _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

That night Emily dreamt once again.  
In her dreams she walked in the big rooms of the castle once more, except in the dream those rooms were filled with light and warmth. Everything was so beautiful, around the place there was people and those people were chattering and laughing.  
In her dream Emily walked to the garden and was delighted to see that the rose bush was far from the only plant there, there were so many others. All kinds of flowers and trees and all kinds of animals running around in the garden. It was a wonderful and Emily felt like she could stay there forever. She could even look towards the town below the palace and it was buzzing with life, people would wave up to her and shout her name and she would greet them all back, it was such a wonderful dream.  
And that only made it all the more sad when Emily finally woke and realised the place she was at was nothing like the place in her dream. While the sky had been so wonderfully blue in her dream, here it was as dark and gray as it had always been and the only thing breaking the silence was just the wind. None of it in her dream had been real.

This day she asked if she could get a lunchbox with her so she could go explore the town below the castle. Begrudgingly the voice from the shadows allowed it but asked her to be back at the castle before sundown which Emily agreed to. She soon after got her lunchbox and made her way down to the ghost town.

It was though indeed a ghost town, each and every building was abandoned and worn down. Though what Emily noted as she made her way into one of the buildings, was that the houses didn't seem like they were emptied out. There were still tables and chairs, there were plates in the cupboards and trinkets on the shelves. There were dusty portraits on the walls and essentials at the bathrooms and kitchens, wardrobes were filled with clothes. None of the houses Emily checked lacked anything, it just looked like all the people had gone away a long time ago but without taking anything with them… How could that be? Were they really still here as shadows or was that just her mad dream? Was there a prince trapped around here?

Making her way to the port Emily soon found a couple of abandoned ships, but these ships were not fit for traveling at all! Many of them had obvious holes in them and those which didn't have obvious holes… Well, just because a hole wasn't obvious didn't mean it wasn't there. And looking out at the gray stormy waves Emily was not willing to take the chance of hijacking one of these old worn out ships with sails that had started to crumble decades ago.  
To top that lovely picture off Emily was ready to swear she could just see the sillhoutte of a couple of shipwrecks not far from shore… Her fathers ship had wrecked not far from here, perhaps it was right in front of her with all the wares he had lost.  
Emily exhaled deeply, it was no use lingering on that there was no way she could make it out to that ship, and even if she could, what would the use be of her fathers wares? There was plenty of that kind of junk in the castle.

Then as the sun began to set Emily started to venture back with a heavy heart, she had been searching all day. But still she had found no sign of life, no plants, no animals, no old birds nest not even a renegade mouse. Nothing…. Was this some sort of limbo? A place that existed between life and death?  
That sure made as good sense as anything.

The moment Emily entered the castle she felt the eyes on her ones again and the greeting. "You're back."

"Of course I am, where would I even go?" Emily asked in a deep sigh.

There was a slight silence then the respond. "You must be tired and hungry."

"I suppose I can't deny that." Emily admitted, then she ended up yawning in her hand.

"Oh… I see." The voice sounded outright disappointed and Emily glanced up.

"What?" Emily asked. "Is there something you want from me?" she asked.

"Well…" The voice hesitated. "Those books. I had hoped that.." he halted. "I mean."

"The books?" Emily asked. "Oooh." she realized. "You wanted me to show you more of the books. Urhm excuse me, it's your own library. You could go examine all of them yourself." she pointed out.

"But…" The voice responded. "It's not the same."

Emily couldn't help it as she smirked amused, then she chuckled. It was incredible how much the deep and rumbling voice suddenly sounded so childish. "Well al right, a little before dinner then." she said as she walked in the direction of the library.

Though as she opened the big doors Emily got quite a shock, the library that had been so filled with dust the other day was now sparkling clean! The paintings in the ceiling illustrating many classical works and the beautiful wooden desks were now fully visible, every spec of dust seemed to have mysteriously vanished over night and the room was ready for use. Emily gaped as she looked around. "Well." she blinked. "That certainly makes for a much more pleasant working environment." she admitted then walked to the desk where she had put the plant lexicon and realized the book was now close. Emily looked up. "Did you read this yourself?" She asked pointing at the book.

There was a slight pause then a respond. "I looked at the pictures."

"The pictures?" Emily asked. "Can't you read?"

"I.." The voice halted. "I may have been able to… Once."

"So you forgot how to read?" Emily asked then frowned. "That is quite the problem." she admitted. "I suppose I could try to teach you, but it's going to be really difficult if you wont come down here." she said.

At that there was a hiss, and a movement among the shadows.  
Emily sighed deeply as she shook her head.

"Just tell me more about the flowers." the voice finally asked. "There's so many aside from the roses and I didn't even realize."

Amused Emily shook her head as she took the book and finally sat down in one of the chairs, so she was going to read out loud from a plant lexicon to the monster that kept her prisoner as if she was reading a fairytale to a child.  
Well, whatever kept him happy so he wouldn't kill her just yet.


	9. Chapter 9

"See here, this. This is my hometown." Emily pointed at the big map she had hung up on the wall in the library. "And my father used to sail over here to purchase rare items." she pointed further to the south west on the map. "So I suppose your island, the island we are on now would be around…" At that Emily looked at the map and she swallowed. "It's the centre of the black void isn't it?" she asked. "Right here." she pointed at an island on the map then she blinked. "Huh, how odd."

"What is it?" The voice asked from the hallway.

"In all the maps i've seen this area has only been drawn as a void." Emily admitted. "But here, the island is actually marked, it's called." and she squinted her eyes to read the word. "Prussia." she informed then blinked. "I never heard of such a island or country." she admitted. "Then again this map is very old indeed." she commented looking at it. "It's very out dated. For instance these two countries here." she pointed. "They became one over fifty years ago."

"Prussia?" The voice from the darkness asked. "This land is called Prussia?"

"Well according to this map it is." Emily informed as she turned around. "That reminds me, what is your name?" she asked. "Huh, I forgot to ask." she realized.

"My name?" the voice asked. "It's…. I don't remember." he admitted. "I think I had one long ago but."

Emily sighed deeply. "Figures." she commented. "My name is Emily by the way, seems like I wasn't the only one to forget to ask." she commented amused.

"Emily…" The voice breathed. "That is a wonderful name. It suites you well!" he commented then he frowned. "You called me beast earlier, you can keep calling me that until I remember my name." he offered. "I suppose beast is the name that suits me the best."

"Oh you're going to try and remember your name?" Emily asked. "That's good, you think you will?"

"Well…" The voice hesitated. "Before you came I had forgotten everything, but now when you speak of it, I do seem to recall such things as other flowers, the birds and the sun. So maybe one day, I want to remember all those things." he admitted. "please tell me more!" he pleaded. "Tell me of this world out there! I wish to know everything!"

Emily smirked amused. "Everything might be kind of a tall order." she commented then sighed. "But it's not like there's much else to do around here." she had to admit as she turned to the map, then bit her lip as she looked at the dot indicating her hometown and she remembered her quiet life in the mansion, her dear father and she remembered the fact she would never see any of it again. It started to really hurt.

 

* * *

 

It would be a shame to say that Emily lacked anything at the castle. Each and every day a brand new dress would be laid out for her alongside a selection of jewleries and trinkets for her own pleasure. She would always be served the best of foods and if there was every anything she wanted, all she had to do was ask and it would magically appear.  
Whether it would be a hot bath or just a cup of tea, anything she could ever think up.

However, all the worlds treasures could not make up for the dreariness of the place and how each and everyday seemed so alike almost blending together.  
Everyday Emily would be on her search either inside or outside the castle, just trying to see if she could find anything that was different from the rest, but in the back of her mind she slowly started to accept the fact that there really was nothing.

Sometimes Emily would dream at night, somehow her dreams seemed so lucid as she dreamed of this place but it looking so much better, she dreamt of the people who begged her for help yet when she woke she couldn't recall their faces nor voices at all, and ones again she had to ask herself if they weren't just images her mind her conjured up in desperation for an explanation.

The lack of birdsong or any form for life started to drive Emily up the walls, she was willing to do nearly anything for a sign of life, even if it would just be a rat running across the floor, it would be something actually alive! That would be enough.

There was only one thing that managed to ease Emily's fright, one thing that gave her comfort.  
She hated to admit it, but now Emily was suddenly always yearning for when it would be time to talk with the beast again! Every evening she would meet him in the library and they would spend the entire evening talking away.

The beast would ask her questions, so many questions about the world and everything in it and Emily would gladly answer while she showed him all the books. There wasn't the thing they wouldn't talk about! Flowers, birds, foreign cities, how human home life often worked, ships, ocean life, art, music.  
Their conversations would so easily go from one subject to the next and the beast would be asking so very eagerly and lick up her explanations. Then eventually he would even start to ask his own questions and make his own observations, which Emily always applauded for his thoughts were pretty intriquing and always very sincer.

It was hard to hard to deny that the beasts sheer enthusiasm was infectious and made Emily smile, sometimes she had to nearly slap herself to remind herself that this was the beast whom had intended to kill her father, and would have killed her to if he hadn't decided to keep her as his own personal little trinket instead.

But still with this in mind, Emily always looked forward to the evening as these conversation was the only thing keeping her sane! It was like returning to an good friend every evening, and sometimes she even caught herself planning what she would tell him about in the evening… But he wasn't her friend! He was her prison guard! Emily had to always drag herself back into reality in this prospect.

Was she maybe insane already? That was entirely possible, she could barely keep up from down anymore. How long had she been here? Had it been days or weeks or perhaps already a few months?  
She just didn't know! Nothing changed, leaves didn't come or fall from the trees, the trees were all dead. The weather always stayed the same gray, the ocean kept looking harsh and cruel.  
The only real change was that the rooms Emily visited more than ones were being cleaned one after the other, but there was no sign of who ever cleaned them! NOTHING!

Well her dreams though still seeming lucid weren't that pleasent anymore. Now the people in her dreams looked at her with deeply dissapointed eyes and berated her for her behaviour though Emily had no idea what she had done wrong. And she had no one to talk to about these dreams! She couldn't tell the beast, if he really had a prince prisoner she couldn't tell him she knew! He might kill her then.

Yet still she had never actually seen the beast. Was he even real? Was he to just a mad illusion? Had Emilys former life even been real? Her father and her house.

Still the only thing distracting her from these maddening thoughts were the evenings where she was in company with the beast so she couldn't help but yearn for them.

 

* * *

 

She was not the only one though, the beast himself, something new had happened, for so long he had wandered around the castle all alone, never really thinking about anything. Eventually he had stopped thinking at all and only lived on instincts, his greatest comfort being when he could curl up in a warm corner and let the voice of a woman soothe him from the air, telling him how she would always be there for him even if he couldn't see her. working with the roses, seeing them grow and flourish under his care, to witness that beauty could come from him afterall! That had nearly been a comfort but only nearly, it had always felt so hollow.  
However now, the beasts mind was filled with thoughts anew, every second of the day when he wasn't with Emily he thought about her and about the things she had been talking about, he had so many questions so many things he wanted to know! He even went against the voice whom had always kept him company.

" _YOU FOOL!_ " she would hiss. " _You must kill her! If you don't kill her you'll die!_ "

"It wont go that far." the beast assured. "she wont have the chance to kill me." he assured, but even as he spoke those words he could feel it was a lie.

" _you don't need her!_ " The female voice seethed in anger. " _I was always there for you, aren't I enough anymore?_ " she asked. " _Should I just leave you perhaps? So you'll finally be all alone. Apparently that seems like what you want, you ungreatefull beast!_ "

"NO!" The beast exclaimed. "Please don't go, stay with me! Please!" he asked. "I beg of you!"

That voice nearly sounded gleeful as she responded. " _That's better._ " she stated. " _You really should get rid of her soon. Her father killed your rose, or did you forget that?_ " she asked.

"No." The beast shook his head. "It's just… I just have a few more things I want to ask her, just a few!" he said.

" _Oh my sweet beast._ " The voice whispered and the beast felt a wind softly playing over his body. " _So sweet, so innocent. I shouldn't be angry with you my darling._ " she said. " _Perhaps it's about time i'll give you another treat._ "

At that the beast swallowed suddenly feeling immense hunger.

" _Oh shame on me, you're starving! My poor dear!_ " The voice breathed. " _Yes, soon i'll bring you a treat, a really big one this time._ "

The beast had a hard time to stop himself from drooling and he nodded.

" _But then you really must get rid of her._ " The voice said. " _I care to much about you to see you get hurt by such a shallow girl._ "

The beast squinted his eyes. "I'm sorry." he said. "I'll try."

" _Don't try, do it!_" The voice demanded. " _Kill her! Kill her like her father killed your rose! Kill her!_ " she demanded, as she had done so many times before, both morning, day, evening and night everyday. In a soft slow rhythm… _You must kill her….. You must kill her…. Kill her… kill… kill… kill…._


	10. Chapter 10

"And then the god of the underworld made a deal with the mother of his love." Emily read from the book. "Six months a year, his dear wife would walk on the surface of the earth which pleased her mother and the mother would let all the plants grow ones more, then when the six months were over his wife could return to him in the underworld where they could be together for six months… In that time the earth would be frozen and plants would wither. And so it would go on and on, six months of life and six months of death." she finished then looked down. She was sitting at her usual spot, in a big red arm chair in front of the fireplace at the library, the fireplace was lithe up and burned with gentle orange flames, casting long shadows at the otherwise darkened room due it being evening outside.

"What a… Peculiar story." The beast commented from his place in the shadows.

"You think so?" Emily asked looking up.

"I'm unsure whether the ending was happy or sad." The beast admitted. "I mean, the god of the underworld truly loved this woman, and she loved him. But they are not allowed to be together for very long?" he asked. "But also, when she's not on earth the flowers wont bloom? That's also sad."

Emily smiled amused then shook her head. "Perhaps sometimes there just aren't any solutions that'll just magically fix everything." she said. "Everyone had to compromise here to find a solution that works. We can't always get everything we want, but that doesn't mean we can't find a compromise." she sighed as she closed the book and put it on her lap, then glanced away.

"Emily?" The voice asked.

Emily didn't respond but glanced away.

"Are you okay?" The beast asked.

"Oh…Sure!" Emily looked up. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem… Distracted today." The voice admitted.

Emily sighed deeply. "I'm sorry." she replied. "I suppose that… I'm just starting to have some weird thoughts."

"Weird thoughts?" The beast asked.

Emily bit her lip.

"What kind of weird thoughts?" The beast then asked and Emily looked down.

"I'm starting to wonder if i'm actually dead." Emily admitted. "If I died when I first arrived at the castle. When your voice made me sleep… Did I ever wake up?" she asked. "Am I still sleeping or just dead? Am I caught in a place between life and death? Are you even real?" she asked then grabbed her head. "URGH! I can barely take it anymore!" she said. "I've seen no one! I can hear your voice but it is always echoing, sometimes I am ready to swear I heard other voices to but are they just echoes?" she asked. "Ever since I came here I haven't even felt the touch of another being!" she said looking up. "Please! Show yourself! Let me touch your hand so I can know you're real! ANYTHING!" she asked.

There was a pause as Emily felt the presence move about… or was she just imagining it? Was anything real? "No… If you saw me. You wouldn't even talk to me like you do now." The beast responded.

"Then i'll close my eyes!" Emily exclaimed. "Let me close my eyes and then touch my hand! Just so I know you're really there!" she asked.

A big hiss sounded. "How can I know you wont even peak?!" he asked.

"I'll give you my word!" Emily exclaimed. "My father taught me that a man whom can't keep his own word is no man at all!"

"Not that he is one to talk, he was supposed to come back here, but then you came instead." The beast said.

"Because I stole the ring without his consent. He was fully intending to go back, he made preperations for it and everything!… I'm the one who stopped him by sneaking into his study and stealing the ring!" Emily said then exhaled deeply. "Wait, I think I got it." she said as she loosened the scarf around her waist, then she tied it around her head as a blindfold. "There, now I can't see anything." she said. "Please, let me touch your hand. Just a little!"

There was stunned silence then a swallow. "Okay. Stand still."

Emily stood still as a statue as slowly a presence came closer, she heard foot steps and a chill went up her spine as suddenly she felt it, a huge being standing right in front of her, she could feel the body warmth, then she heard his breathing, it was deep and slow, right in front of her. Now Emily got insanely curious, she had to really fight her urge to remove the blind fold. Then shaking she lifted a hand and stretched out her fingers before suddenly, a touch met hers.

The touch on her hand was so incredible light and so incredible gentle, it made Emily's spine shiver. The touch of the other hand felt warm, the texture was like leather, harsh and rough, yet his touch was only gentle.

Emily gasped. "You… You're real." she breathed. "You're actually here."

"I could say the same for you." The beast breathed as he removed his hand and then suddenly Emily felt a gentle touch on her cheek, so light and it made her shiver again. "Your skin… It's soft and warm." he commented. "I always liked your hair, the curls are funny but also pretty." as Emily felt a careful touch on her hair. "That's soft to!" The beast exclaimed, sounding deeply excited by this phenomena that was Emily's curly hair.

Emily smirked amused. "Your skin is rough." she commented as she managed to find a bit of his arm. "And… You are quite tall aren't you." she asked as she tried to follow his arm with her hand and then had to tiptoe before she even reached his shoulder. "Where's your face?" she asked slightly amused and a hand took hers guiding it towards what Emily could only assume was his face, bowed down towards her so she could touch. "Oh wow, feels so bony." Emily breathed as she felt the face, then she felt a hot liquid on her fingers, she could only assume it was tears. "Don't cry, i'm not scared." she assured. "Is this the first time you've even been touched?" she asked.

"I..." The beast swallowed in a broken voice. "I don't know! Maybe." and Emily could feel him lean towards her hand.

"Oh you poor thing." Emily swallowed then she sniffed and a tear fell from her eye as well.

"Oh no! You're crying!" The beast exclaimed. "Why? Are you hurt? Sad?" he asked.

"No, i'm not hurt." Emily sniffed. "I am not crying for myself."

"Then who?" And the beast halted. "You can't possible mean..." he breathed. "Don't cry, I don't want you to cry!" he begged.

"But it's so sad." Emily sniffed.

"It's okay! Please don't cry. I'll go away now." The beast said as he moved away only for Emily to reach out and grab his hand.

"No! Please stay." Emily asked as she tightly held the thin leathery wrist.

The beast gasped. "I can feel your pulse." He commented. "It's so warm, your blood is… NO!" he screamed as ripped his arms away from Emily and retrieved backwards.

"What? What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I shouldn't have come so close to you!" The beast exclaimed now ones again echoing from the shadows, yet still he was moving further and further away. "Especially not now while I am starving!"

"Starving?" Emily asked confused. "But there's plenty of food here." then she realized, she had never seen the beast eat… Of course she hadn't seen him at all but.

"Forget it! Forget what I told you!" The beast sneered now sounding actually angry, his voice again seemed to echo from the hallways.

Slowly Emily lifted her hands and then removed the blindfold looking up at the shadows. "I… I don't understand. Surely you must eat. I mean." she halted.

"There are things you are better of not knowing!" The beast informed. "Just don't ask me to come so close again!" he asked.

Emily swallowed and she looked down, whisking away a few renegade tears that still remained. "Thank you." she said. "To know you're real, that's a big ease on my mind."

There was stunned silence then a quiet response. "You're welcome."

And Emily looked up, somehow she could feel the two were looking at each other and she realized the said reality. The only they now had was each other, they were trapped here together. Perhaps it really just was better to make the best out of it.

 

* * *

 

That night though… Emily had trouble sleeping. She kept tossing and turning in her bed as the beasts words played over her mind.  
He was starving… There were things she was better off not knowing?

Words like that made it crawl over Emily's skin, she knew there were things she didn't know about this place! Where had the people gone? Where had they gone to? Why did the weather never change? Who made her food and cleaned those rooms?!

Emily sat up and then grabbed her head, she could still recall his touch but now not knowing what he looked like became an even bigger nuisance, it kept bothering her mind.

Then suddenly a wind blow went through the room, it went up Emilys skin and spine and then a female voice, almost seemed to whisper… " _you want to see don't you? I'll let you see… Come this way… Follow me."_

Wide-eyed Emily looked up and saw the door open, shrieking as it slowly opened all by itself, wide-eyed Emily looked up… Was she dreaming? Was she a sleep?

Swallowing Emily stood up and then walked out, just out of sight by the end of the hallway, it was almost like there was a small ghostly light floating towards the stairs. Emily gasped but her curiosity had the better of her and she followed this small ghostly light which always kept at a steady pace in front of her.  
Perhaps she would finally see who ever fixed the rooms and cooked her food? Slowly Emily walked through the darkness, only guided by this dim light.  
But there was no sounds other than the wind, just as usual… Eventually the light lead her outside through the main gates, but instead of going towards the town it went the other way, towards the forest of dead trees.

Slowly Emily followed, into the forest among the trees and then the ghostly light distinguished leaving Emily in darkness, frightened she twirled around but could barely see anything, it was so dark. Then behind her Emily heard a twig snap and she twirled around only to halt.

It was like she lost all breath and a tear appeared in Emilys eye from sheer joy, because right there in front of her was a deer! A doe to be in fact. From its mouth came a mist with every breath, it was breathing. Emily could almost feel its warmth.

An animal! An honest to god living animal. Slowly Emily reached for the doe, wishing so dearly to touch it. But the does neck snapped up and its ears was laid down, before it turned around and jumped away. "No wait!" Emily called but stopped… A deer… A real deer. She smiled as she swallowed.

Though suddenly another sound came, a shadow rushing through the trees a much larger creature breaking bushes and trees as it stormed forwards.

Emilys eyes widened as she realized she was in the way and she had to run, and she did the only thing she could do, ran as fast as she could, but whatever was after her was much bigger and faster than her, Emily looked over her shoulder and suddenly saw two big round eyes lighting up in the darkness and she screamed, she could not think, she could not hear, she could only run! And she ran for her life as the huffs and snarls only grew bigger, she ran through bushes and trees before finally she fell down and she covered her head with her hands as she whimpered.

However the massive creature ran straight past her and soon after another scream sounded, the dying scream from an animal as it sounded like a neck was being snapped echoing through the forest and a big splash followed.

Wide-eyed Emily looked up, her entire body was shaking as she heard it, sounds of hungry slobbering and gushing.

Slowly Emily stood up as she shivered… All reason told her she should walk away, move as far away from the sound as humanly possible.  
But then her curiosity played in… What if whatever was there could explain this island? Something was alive! something was.

And Emily swallowed as slowly she stepped closer, closer towards the sound, finally she ran into a stone wall and realized the sound was just on the other side. Slowly Emily snook around and then finally managed to get a peak, just a little.

Nothing could have prepared her for that sight however, for there was the doe but it was dead and bowing over it was a monstrous creature covered in its blood as it ate into the raw meat.

The creature was like a skeleton but with black leather skin stretched over it, its face was something between a horse and a gargoyle, but sunken in and skeleton like, with long sharp teethes from the wide open mouth where blood was dripping out. The long claws were buried into the flesh of the doe. Worst of all though was its eyes transfixed on the doe, its eyes which never closed! They were round as orbs and bright red shining up in the night.

And Emily… She screamed! She screamed loudly from fright as she stepped back.

That made the creature stop, then slowly it lifted its head, it's eyes never blinking as much as ones, blood dripping from its face and mouth. Then… It looked like hunger game over its eyes and it licked its own mouth. "Kill…" it spoke in a familiar voice, a voice Emily knew only to well, but this time the voice was devoid of curiousity or gentleness, it was only cold and devoid of any emotion. "Kill her… " And he reached for her with the claws dripping from blood. "Must kill her!"

And Emily screamed as she turned around and ran, ran as fast as she could. "NOOOOOOOO!" The beast however was after her, jumping up in trees and crashed through bush's as it roared.  
Emily was no match, but she feared for her live as she ran, she stumbled and fell but was up again as she ran then finally she saw the castle in the distance and she ran, as fast as she could, a sigh of relief but then her eyes widened as she realized she was on the wrong side of the castle! In front of her was nothing but a huge wall she could not get through and Emily turned around as she was caught.

She heard the beast coming running closer and closer and she screamed as she fell down crumbled together and held her head as she screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And from the forest sprung the beast! Landing in front of her with a raised claw now dripping with blood.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Emily screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE MONSTER!"

Then the beast halted and it seemed to gasp as it fell back.

Emily however cried as she sat there, cried in hysterics. "You're a monster! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" she cried in fright.

The beast glanced up, then he started to whimper almost as a wounded animal, slowly it tried to come closer but Emily screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

And the beast whimpered, retrieving backwards, crawling back.

Emily reached for the ground and managed to grab a handful of dirt which she threw after the beast. "Get away! GET OUT OF HERE!" she shouted.

And finally the beast turned around and ran away, whimpering like a wounded animal.

Emily however fell together as she cried, shaking from fear and crying from shock. How could she nearly have forgotten? This beast this…. THING had intended to kill her father! Just for a bloody rose! And now he kept her prisoner for his own amusement!  
He was a monster! A beast! Finally Emily managed to get up on her legs and stagger towards the gate, after a brave fight she made it back to her own room but she was not satisfied with a closed door, she put the chair under the handle to keep it firmly locked and finally she made it to bed. Shivering and crying but also extremely exhausted which is how sleep finally claimed her ones again.

Though her dreams didn't bring her much comfort, in her dream she only saw dissatisfied and disappointed faces.

" _You said you would help us!"_

_"Why aren't you helping us?"_

_"What have you done?! UNFORGIVEABLE!"  
_

_"please._ " Emily sniffed. _"I don't know what I am supposed to do! Just tell me! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!_ " she shouted.

But no one bothered to answer that, all she got was disappointment and no comfort. Perhaps she was right, and this was actually the gates to hell!

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Emily woke very early morning, before the black sky outside had become gray… And she could not fall a sleep again. She tossed and turned in her bed, but the image of the two round red eyes and all the blood haunted her, it would not leave her.  
His words that he wanted to kill her, his eyes shining with hunger, his long claws reaching for her ready to tear her body apart like he had with that doe.

And she heard the voice, the voice of a woman, like so many of the other voices she had heard around here. _"He's going to kill you!" "He wanted to kill you!" "he tried to kill your father!" "Did you see him? He's a monster!" "He's killing you slowly." "Killing you!" "Killing you!" "Kill!"_

Emily cried and she shook as she hid under the bed covers but nothing gave her comfort, eventually what passed for daylight at this place appeared by Emily had no wish to leave her room. She was to scared to even eat breakfast.  
And so she stayed in bed, shivering and sniffing like a coward. She spend most of the day there, no one came to check on her or ask if she was okay. She didn't even sense the beast anywhere nearby.

Eventually though the hunger got to better of Emily and finally, after much debating she made her way down to the dining hall, just in time for everything to go dark again.

She did not sense the beast, and in a way that was a huge relief. But on the same note it was also unnerving, because if the beast wasn't there… There was no one.

With shaking hand Emily tried to lift a spoon to eat, but suddenly she couldn't even hit her own mouth and she spilled the soup, then she grabbed her face. She was to scared to eat!

And the reminder kept coming, Emily could swear she could now see blood dripping from the walls and the dying shriek of the doe echoed through the castle, she tried to press her hands against her ears but that only made the beasts words even louder. _"Kill her!"_

Emily couldn't hold back her own tears and she sniffed as she realized. She had to get away from this island no matter the cost! If she stayed for a moment longer she would go mad!

And so she ran out of the dining hall and outside the castle, there she ran down to the village and to the port with all the ships rocking on the waves. The waves out there were gruesome! They were tall as buildings and dark gray. Emily couldn't care less though, she wasn't scared of the ocean any longer. She was only scared of the things behind her so she selected a boat, the one that looked in best condition and started to prepare it.

She ripped off her skirt so it wouldn't get stuck in the boat and with her bare hands started to tie up the robes and sails the way her father had showed her long ago.  
Then she pushed the boat with all her might into the ice-cold waves, already she was soaked to the bone but Emily really didn't care at all as she jumped up into the boat and aimed for the open ocean.

It didn't take long though before the waves took over and started to mercilessly throw the boat around, then it started to take in water and the mast itself broke crashing down into the ship. "ARGHHH!" Emily screamed as she was thrown back and forth, then suddenly a white light appeared before her and Emily looked up to wide-eyed look at what looked like a young woman.

Except this woman seemed to be almost floating and it was like Emily could see right through her body, the woman hair looked snow white, her face nearly the same color and she was grinning with a broad open mouth as her eyes lightened with madness. Then she reached her arms towards Emily and spoke a single word. " _DIE!_ "

Just then the boat itself was lifted with the waves and smashed against the rocks breaking the boat into a hundred pieces and Emily was plunged into the ice cold water.

Just then Emily thought she heard a roar, a big. "NOOOO!" and a big shadow jumped from the cliff high above and down towards her. Emily though was pulled under the water, desperately she was trying to reach upwards but it was no use. The water was crushing her body and lungs, the cold cut her like needles, it was ringing for her ears and her eyes was hurting from the salt water. Only to fast did she run out of both energy and air and only weakly could Emily reach out a hand, just then a bigger hand came down and grabbed her wrist, then pulled her up to the surface where Emily could take in a deep breath of air.  
The storm continued to rage and blind Emily, but she felt a strong body under hers dragging her towards the shore, and finally at the shore she was being picked up and carried back up towards the castle.

Weakly Emily looked up, but all she saw was those round red eyes and by the sight her heart seemed to stop from fright and she lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

When Emily came to ones again, she was both warm and dry. She was wrapped in a warm blanket and was laying in her own bed. Then when it all came back to her and Emily remembered she sat up, and then she cried.  
It had all been for nothing! She was trapped here, she was never going to escape! And she cried like a lost child, bawling and screaming with tears and snot streaming down her face. "WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST HAVE LET ME DROWN?!" she cried loudly.

Then a rumbling voice sounded from the shadows. "Is that how you feel?" the beast asked. "You would rather die then stay here?"

"I'm just trying to get it over with!" Emily bawled. "You were going to kill me when I got here right? You tried to kill me yesterday! I can't bear this tension!" she sobbed. "And you know what? I wish you would just get it over with already! Being at this place is not living at all! Everything is dark, cold and dead! Nothing ever changes. There is no people, no animals, no plants! Everything here is pointless! I WANT TO GO HOME!" she cried. "I'm sick of this place, i'm sick of everything about it! father!" she cried. "FATHER!"

Suddenly an item dropped down in front of Emily.

Wide-eyed Emily looked down and saw a golden ring laying by her feets, she knew this golden ring! It was the exact same one she had used to get here in the first place.

"Take it!" The beast asked. "Get out of here! Go home!"

Slowly Emily bowed down and then picked up the ring, she looked up with tears rolling down her eyes. "Why?" she asked.

"I don't want you anymore!" The beast snarled. "You entertained me for a while, the debt has been paid. NOW GO!" he shouted. "GO OR I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR ME?!" he shouted. "I'LL TEAR YOU LIMP FROM LIMP AND I'LL EAT YOUR GUTS! GOOOO!" he roared.

And frightened Emily sat up then she put the ring on her finger, in the next moment she was gone.

Then from the shadows came the beast himself, he stumbled towards the bed where Emily had been moments before, then he fell to his knees and he let out a big roar as tears streamed from his red eyes. He yelled, he cried and he sobbed.

" _It hurts… Doesn't it_?" A female voice asked from the wind.

"So much!" the beast sobbed holding a hand over his chest. "I never even knew anything could hurt like this!"

" _I told you, didn't I?_ " The voice asked. " _I told you she would hurt you, I told you the longer she stayed here the more you would suffer. If she had stayed any longer surely you would have died. Oh my poor beast._ " she whispered as the woman with white hair appeared, her hands that seemed to be made of mist caressed his ugly face. " _I hope you learned your lesson now. If you let anyone in, they will hurt you._ " she said. " _Not me however, i'm the only one who will never do that. I was always here, and I always will be._ "

And the beast bawled. "I'm so sorry!" he cried loudly. "Please forgive me!" and he roared. "MAKE IT GO AWAY!" he begged. "It hurts so much! WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!" he roared.

" _Oh my sweet._ " The woman breathed then wrapped her ghostly arms around him. " _Time to forget, from now on it'll be like it was always meant to be. Just you and me, together forever._ " she breathed deeply. " _No more hurt, no more memories, no more pesky thoughts. Just you and me_." she said.

And the beast nodded as he sniffed. "Don't ever let me feel like that again."

And the woman nodded. " _I promise. My love_."


	12. Chapter 12

For Emily the change in scenery had been so sudden, so abrupt that her mind couldn't even catch on.  
One moment she had been in the dreary castle with the beasts loud voice proclaiming he would tear her body apart and a moment after… She was sitting on a familiar bed in a familiar room, the room was a lot smaller than what she had come from but also very cosy and comfortable, the brown wooden panels and the thick blankets in deep green and blue colors made everything look so comfortable. From the window streamed the sunlight and faint calls of birds was heard from the outside.

Then slowly and with shaking hands did Emily stand up, with stiff steps she walked towards the window and opened it up to be met with a fresh breeze, birds singing and flying around from the trees that gently rustled in the wind, grass as far as the eyes could see, small patches of flowers across the road all kinds of them. Crocus, daisies daffodils!  
Big beech and maple trees. Blue birds flying around the branches in their chase.

Emily swallowed as she tried to take it all in, somehow all this life, all the colors and movement was just to overwhelming and tears started to fall down her cheeks as she cried. And she burst into tears bawling and crying into her arms. For some time that's all she could do, though suddenly the door to her room slammed open and Emily turned around to see her own father standing there.

Gasping for air wide-eyed looking at her. "Emily!" he gasped. "You… you're back! You're alive." and then he sniffed himself. "Thank god."

And Emily's lip quivered. "FATHEEEEER!" she cried running directly into his arms and cried horrible. Bawled and cried.

She was not alone though, for Farand was crying just as much. "EMILYYY!" he cried holding her tight. "I'm so sorry! I wanted to come get you, I bought a ship but when people heard where I intended to go they refused to come onboard." he swallowed. "Oh dear god, how did you ever escape?!" he asked.

And Emily swallowed as she looked up tears streaming down her eyes. "I didn't, he send me away." she informed as she held up her hand that had the golden ring on her finger.

Wide-eyed Farand looked at the ring. "Don't tell me… He wants something else in return?"

"No." Emily shook her head. "He was just.." and she halted, then she dried off her tears as she stood back up. "Forget it, it's over now." she stated as she removed the ring and dropped it down on the floor. "I'm not going back."

Farand looked at Emily, then found a handkerchief in his pocket and dried her face for her. "I'm glad to hear that. Are you hurt?" he then asked in a concerned voice. "Is there anything you need?"

"All I need is some peace." Emily breathed holding a hand towards her forehead. "I just want to forget all of it."

"Emily, you're shaking!" Farand realized. "Come on, some air will do you good!" he said gently taking her arm leading her outside. "Are you hungry? I don't have much but I can send word to the tavern for something good. Tell me what you want, anything you like!" he stated.

"Just to sit down." Emily breathed as she let herself being guided outside. "And never think of that place ever again!"

 

* * *

 

To forget about the island, the castle and the beast however was easier said than done!  
For a while Emily was happy to be back, to see her father and be among living things, but this happiness was only short lived for the castle and the beast would keep on entering her mind.

She would try to distract herself by taking long walks or reading new books, but as Emily read she started to think to herself the beast would really have enjoyed this book and when she took a walk she suddenly would think it was a shame the beast couldn't see this.

Emily shook her head and started to scold herself. That beast had tried to kill her! Twice! She had no obligation to him.

And yet he kept invading her thoughts, every moment of the day, it was worst in the evening when Emily tried to sleep and when she closed her eyes she swear she could almost see the dreary castle and her the beasts voice inside of her head. Sometimes she was even ready to swear she could hear him whimpering and crying and Emily pressed her hands over her ears trying to get rid of the suffering cry, but it never helped.

On the surface everything was good, Emily was back home, her father had still plenty of money left even after having bought a ship they were both rich again and he had stated he now intended to settle down, he didn't need more money, neither of them did. Emily did not have to be afraid of loosing him on some ship journey.  
It looked like nothing had changed around the mansion and in town, people went on with their daily business as if everything was the same. Cats were meowing hoping for treats, flowers were standing proudly in their pots, people sold all their great products, young men flirted with the young women and a couple even had their eyes on Emily.

But Emily couldn't enjoy any of it, she was just very somber as she walked down the roads across the mansion, that is when she heard it, a big yell of complaint.

"Are you kidding me?! I swear whenever I think i've gotten rid of these dumb dandelions they just keep sprouting up!"

That made Emily look up and she looked over the fence to where she could see a middle age woman starring angrily at a yellow dandelion innocently minding its own buisness in her garden. And then suddenly, by the sight of the dandelion something snapped inside of Emily, wide-eyed she looked at it, she nearly lost all of her breath.

"Well, better get rid of you!" The woman stated as she pulled up her sleeve.

"WAIT!" Emily shouted desperately holding out a hand.

The woman blinked and turned to Emily. "What?" she asked.

"Don't hurt it!" Emily pleaded in a broken voice.

The woman looked confused at Emily. "The dandelion?" she asked. "Ms, with all due respect it's a weed and it's taking nutrients away from my other flowers." she pointed at her garden which true enough had plenty of other more sophisticated flowers.

Emily smiled a little sadly and a little amused. "I suppose it's easy to take it for granted when it's just there already." she sighed deeply thinking back at the castle where nothing would grow, how much the beast would appreciate just this one dandelion. That's when Emilys eyes opened wide and she looked up. "Can I have it?!" she asked.

The woman blinked. "the dandelion?" she asked.

"Yes please!" Emily asked folding her hands together. "I'll pay you for it if you want!"

"I don't need pay for a dandelion, if you want it just take it." The woman then asked looking at Emily with slightly disturbed eyes, who would be this obsessed over a dandelion?

Emily however beamed. "Thank you!" she said as she crawled over the fence and sat down on her knees in front of the dandelion, but then instead of simply plucking it she dug in the earth around it and made sure to get the root of the dandelion as well before she stood up holding the lump of dirt with dandelion and root in it. "Thank you again!" she bowed for the woman with a beam on her lips. "Excuse me! I have to hurry!" she stated as she turned around and jumped over the fence then darted home.

Farand became quite confused as he was sitting outside with a book and saw his daughter run into the house with a dandelion in her hands, then he stood up and made his way to the outhouse where Emily was now messing around.

"Dear, are you okay?" Farand asked.

"A flower pot! I need a flower pot so I can plant this dandelion!" Emily stated.

Farrand blinked then looked at the yellow flower. "Emily… That's a dandelion." he pointed out. "If you want to plant flowers you can have any other flower you want. Dandelions grows everywhere."

"I know that's exactly it!" Emily beamed as she finally found a flower pot and filled it with dirt, then gently she planted the dandelion.

Concerned Farand looked at Emily then bit his lip. "Okay." he then finally said seemingly having decided to just play along.

"The beast is going to be so happy when he sees this, he wanted to see a dandelion so badly." Emily smiled and Farand seemed to make a great spit take.

"WHAT?!" he shouted.

"Maybe it'll even grow at the castle ground." Emily stated.

"The.. YOU DON'T MEAN THE BEASTS CASTLE?!" Farand asked in a shouted in sheer fright as he grabbed his gray hair.

"Of course I do." Emily said looking up. "The beast, he loves his roses, he is so careful with them and cares for them every single day. He just wants them to grow and live, he was so excited about the concept of dandelions, he wants to see them."

"Emily!" Farand gasped. "Listen to yourself! You can't go back to that place, and for a dandelion?!" he asked. "Are you mad?" he exclaimed horrified.

Sadly Emily looked at Farand. "Maybe I am." she admitted. "Father, please listen. Ever since I came back here, something didn't feel right, it felt wrong." she admitted. "I tried to figure out what it was. That place… That castle, the entire island. It's a horrible place where everything is dead and nothing grows. I was so scared, and I was scared of the beast. But father here's the thing, he never hurt me." she informed. "He protected me, and he even saved me. He doesn't wish to kill, he doesn't wish to take the life away from anything or anybody. He only wants life to return to his place, he loves things that are alive. He is not brutal, he is gentle. Even his touch, is the most gentle thing I have ever exsperienced." she said picking up the potted plant. "Father, that place, nothing makes sense there. Everything keeps changing, there are voices in the hallways but they keep talking over each other and even contradict each other. I am not sure about much in regard to the place, I am not sure what is real or isn't at that island. However there is just one thing I am sure of, and that is that the beast is not a bad person. It's not him, it's that place! It's driving him mad." she said looking up. "I was only there for such a short time and I felt my mind slipping, how must it be for him? I have to get him out of there."

Wide-eyed Farand looked at Emily. "No, you can't! I wont let you!" he stated.

Emily smiled a little sadly. "Father… The beast wanted to see a dandelion. For him the thought of a dandelion was the most awe inspiring thing in the world." she informed as she had to swallow. "How can you hate that?" she asked. "He just wanted to see a dandelion." then she pulled out the golden ring from her pocket. "It's going to be okay, i'll be back before you even know it." she promised.

"Emily… No.. DON'T!" Farrand shouted.

But it was to late and Emily put the ring back on her finger, vanishing with the planted dandelion.


	13. Chapter 13

As Emily landed on the island with her precious dandelion she was almost immediately knocked over by the harsh wind.  
Wide-eyed Emily looked and suddenly realized a huge storm had taken over the island itself, trees were bending and nearly pulled up by the roots, sand and stones flew everywhere and Emily had to lift an arm to cover her eyes. "Beast?" she shouted though her voice was drowned out by the raging stormy wind almost immediately. "BEAST!" she shouted as she took a step forward but was nearly knocked over at ones.

Emily shook her head then craddled the potted plants in her arms. "I'm going to get you away from here." she promised and started to walk forward.

Every step was its own battle, the raging wind always tried to push her back and sometimes make her fall down, then it started to hail, thunder claps sounded from above and in no time Emily was both soaked and beaten sore by the hail.

But she didn't stop, she made her way up through the slippery stone pathway. "BEAST!" she shouted. "BEAST WHERE ARE YOU?!"

" _Why can't you just understand?_ " a voice asked, but this one was female. " _YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!_ " and suddenly a lightning rammed down just in front of Emily sending her down the cliff as she screamed.

"ARGHHH!" Emily screamed as she fell down but managed to protect the dandelion, then wide-eyed she looked up to see a white haired woman floating above her, lighting seeming to come from her eyes.

" _YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM HE'S MINE! DIIIEEEEE!_ " The woman shouted as she send out another bolt of lightning and Emily screamed as she covered her head.

"What… WHAT ARE YOU?!" Emily screamed. "Who are you?! WHERE'S THE BEAST?!"

 _"Oh so you want to see the beast do you?!"_ The floating woman asked. " _Have you forgotten already what he did?_ " she asked. " _He was going to kill you! Remember?!_ "

Wide-eyed Emily looked down as suddenly she seemed to be sitting in a pool of blood, she looked around herself and everywhere blood seemed to start to drip, then she saw them. Eyes, red orb like eyes coming from all directions starring at her with a hungry blood lust. "No.." Emily looked around herself. "No this is not how it is!" she stated. "That's not how he is!"

By those words the womans eyes widened and she hissed. " _Damn you!_ " and as she hissed the storm seemed to calm down, the blood seemed to vanish. " _NO!_ " the woman screamed. " _HE IS A MONSTER! YOU WILL SEE HIM AS A MONSTER!_ " she stated.

And wide-eyed Emily saw, corpses around her. Mangled and bloodied.

 _"You know what he did to me?_ " The woman in the air asked. " _HE KILLED ME! I AM DEAD BECAUSE OF HIM!_ " she stated.

"No! I don't believe that!" Emily exclaimed. "He is not like that!"

 _"Look around you! This island was one filled with life, but he killed ALL of it! HE KILLED THEM!"_ The ghostly woman insisted.

"NO!" Emily screamed. "If that was true why then are also all the flowers and trees dead?! He put so much efford into keeping his roses alive even in conditions like that. A PERSON LIKE THAT WOULD NOT DESTROY AN ENTIRE ISLAND!"

" _You saw how he killed that doe!_ " The woman reminded her. _"How he mangled and disagrated its pityfull remains."_

"BECAUSE HE HAD TO EAT!" Emily shouted back. "He was starving, he told me so himself. And he looks like a beast so it stand to reason he can't eat human food like I can. But he will never kill without reason!"

And the woman screamed as she flew directly towards Emily and then flew around her in all directions. Pushed her from one side then the next. " _Oh I see, you've become infatuated. You don't see clearly my poor girl! He's not what you think he is, he's evil. He killed this entire island!_ "

"I don't believe that" Emily swallowed.

 _"He would kill your father over a single rose!_ " The woman stated.

"But he didn't." Emily responded back.

" _He threatened to kill you, to tear you limp from limp!_ " The woman reminded her.

"To make me go home where I am safe." Emily said. "If he really wanted me to die he would have let me drown in the waves or killed me without asking."

" _ARGHHH!_ " The ghost shouted. " _Fine then! I'll show you! I'll show you what he really is!_ " she seethed and wrapped Emily in a veil of darkness.

As Emily's eyes cleared again she gasped, now she was inside of the castle and right there in front of her… Was the beast himself, heads down into a great stag, slobbering and eating. He bit into the stags neck and then plunged out a piece of meat which he sucked in and swallowed, blood dripping anywhere, his red eyes looking at nothing but the feast in front of him.

"BEAST!" Emily shouted, but the beast did not react, instead he just keep slobbering and eating. "Beast?" Emily asked again. "Beast it's me Emily! I'm sorry I left you here I didn't.."

At that the ghostly woman floated beside the slobbering beast. " _You really think he can understand you?_ " she asked. " _You left him, hurt him. He wanted to forget so I granted him his wish, like I always grant all his wishes._ "

Emily gaped. "What?" she asked. "No beast!"

" _Oh my sweet darling._ " The ghost woman laid her arm around the beasts neck and kissed him on the side of his head. " _It's like it always should have been, just you and me. Forever and ever."_

Emily swallowed as she shook. "What did you do to him?" she asked. "And why? Why would you do such a thing?"

 _"Love._ " The ghostly woman breathed. _"I love him, with all my heart."_

"No you don't." Emily wrinkled her face and the ghostly woman looked up, looking entirely unsatisfied.

" _My love for him is something a weak little girl like you could never understand!"_ She stated.

"You don't love him, you don't even care about him!" Emily exclaimed. "If you actually loved him you would never have let him suffer like this! All you care about is possession and that is not love!"

At that the ghostly woman looked angry, her entire body seemed to become flames. " _So you think you love him perhaps?"_ she asked in a sneer. _"You're the one who left him here all alone! Only I love him!"_

"I don't know if I love him, but I know I care about him and his feelings." Emily stated. "WHICH IS MORE THAN I CAN SAY FOR YOU!" she exclaimed pointing at the ghostly woman.

And the ghostly woman seethed then she stood up. _"My love."_ she spoke to the beast and he lifted his head. _"I brought another treat for you. Right there."_

And the beast looked up then his round red eyes landed on Emily, Emily gasped as her body froze.

Then the ghostly woman spoke. _"Kill her."_

And slowly the beast raised itself up, standing on all fours as blood dripped from his mouth, his red eyes never blinking and never moving away from her.

"Be-Beast?" Emily stammered. "You don't want to do this… This is not… This is.."

And the beast jumped for her as Emily screamed.

"NOOO!" she yelled dropping the pot with the dandelion so the pot smashed and the lonely dandelion fell out. Emily had no time to pick it up as she turned around and ran as fast as she could, the beast coming after her speeding as a train, then Emily managed to just throw herself aside making the beast smash into a wall making the entire castle shake. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" Emily shouted. "This is not you!" and she stood up just managing to grab the dandelion from the floor before she darted outside.

The witch hissed as she grabbed her head. _"No… My powers. It can't be! KILL HER QUICK!"_ she shouted.

And the beast got up again as he shook his head and then finally managed to follow Emily.

Emily was running as fast as she could, soon she was outside, but out there the storm was still raging and tearing in Emilys dress. Still the only thing Emily could do was to fight herself forward, towards the garden.

But the galloping behind her was merciless, Emily just managed to set foot in the garden as the massive beast came jumping and then pinned Emily to the ground.

Wide-eyed Emily looked up at those round red eyes looking at her filled with blood lust, the salvia dripping from his open mouth.

"No." Emily swallowed. "Please don't… I JUST WANTED YOU TO SEE THIS!" she shouted reaching up the dandelion in front of the beasts eyes.

That made the beast stop, suddenly he froze his red eyes transfixed by the yellow flower.

"You wanted to see a dandelion." Emily swallowed as tears streamed down her eyes."I'm sorry I left you here all alone. No one deserves to be alone at this place."

Wide-eyed the beast looked at the dandelion then slowly he retrieved crawling backwards and then grabbed his head.

"Beast." Emily asked as she sat up, then reached a hand for him. "Beast, you're not a monster. I'm sorry about what I said. You're not.."

 _"NOOOOOO!_ " A scream shouted from above and down flew the woman. _"DON'T SAY IT HOW DARE YOU!?"_ she shouted aiming for Emily with her lightning.

Only for the beast himself to step between them and take the blast for himself making him roar.

The ghost hissed. _"Move away! Let me kill her for you my love!"_ she asked.

"STOP IT!" The beast suddenly roared in a deep voice. "It's enough now! You lost! Already now your powers are dwindling aren't they?" he asked. "And my head feels so much clearer than before! The only thing keeping you here is the curse! But the curse is weakening so get out of here!" he shouted.

" _My love!"_ The ghost gasped. " _Don't you want me? Don't you remember all the times i've been here for you, i've always been here for you. To comfort you and love you!"_

"A century has passed and you still don't get it!" The beast seethed and hissed. "I don't love you! And will never love you! SO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he roared. "GET OUUUUUT!"

Wide-eyed the ghost looked at the beast then her face retrieved in a ugly grimace. " _If I can't have you."_ she hissed as she reached up a hand and pulled a dagger from thin air. _"NO ONE CAN!"_ She screamed plunging towards the beast and then plunged the darker right into his chest.

"NOOOOO!" Emily screamed as the blood spluttered from the wound and the beasts red eyes looked upwards.

The ghostly woman however laughed, she screamed in laughter as the storm seemed to take up. _"SEE YOU IN HELL MY LOVE!"_ she laughed as she seemed to dissolve into mist and finally disappeared.

And wide-eyed the beast looked up, he coughed and then blood started to come out of his mouth then he fell down on the ground.

"NOOOO!" Emily screamed as she leaned over the beast, tears streaming from her eyes. "Hold on! I'll help you!" she exclaimed as she grabbed the now blood covered dagger with both her hands, then with all of her might pulled it out only for the beast to roar out in pain, then she moved to his face and held it with her own blood soaked hands. "Beast! please!" she begged.

The beast groaned deeply. "Emily…" he gasped.

"Yes… Yes i'm right here." Emily sniffed.

"You… You came back. Why?" The beast asked in a gurgle.

"I couldn't just leave you here!" Emily sniffed. "I'm sorry I didn't realise sooner, you're my friend!" she stated. "Listen, let's leave this place! This island, it's this place that's making you sick! Let's leave!"

And the beast laughed a hollow laughter. "Where would you even take such a ugly beast as me?" he asked.

"ANYWHERE!" Emily shouted. "Anywhere that's not here!" she cried loudly as she grabbed his clawed hands.

The beast exhaled as he looked at her. "Emily.." he spoke. "Before you came, I was so lost and I didn't even realize it. With you here I re-discovered what it means to be alive… I wasn't living at all before. Because of you, I could have a few moments of happiness. I am happy now." he said reaching up a hand and gently touched her cheek. "I will always be thankful to you. You had it in your heart to show kindness to a gruesome beast such as I. And when I am gone I want you to remember that, remember that you made me happy and you have nothing to fear. Go home and live a full life full of happiness." he asked then he groaned as he fell back, his eyes turning upwards.

"No!" Emily screamed. "BEAST NO!" she grabbed his shoulders. "Listen to me! You're not a monster and you're not a beast! You're kind and you're gentle!" she said. "You love things that are alive and you love things that are new! You're the kind of person whom would protect the things which can't protect themselves, like the roses! Like the Dandelions!" she shouted tears streaming down her face. "Don't die on me!" she begged. "I want you to live! I want you to be happy and see all those things you always asked me about! I care about you you dumb oaf! You're the most gentle soul I have ever met!" she cried loudly.

And as she shouted those words, something wondrous happened. Above Emily and the beast, a little hole in the clouds became visible, a hole that allowed view of the blue sky behind it. Then slowly the hole grew and the clouds parted, allowing the blue sky and the sunshine to come through, the rain became light and then it stopped, the raging storm turned into a mild breeze.

And then… a plant next to Emily started to slowly grow, it sprouded from the ground and soon folded out its leaves to reveal itself to be a white lily.

Slowly Emily turned her head and astounded looked at the little lonely flower and then more plants and flowers began to sprout, right in front of Emily's eyes did the dead garden become a live one! The gray trees turned brown and leafs sprouted from their branches, bird song started to sound and then the birds themselves came flying. Rabbits emerged from the holes, mice came running and then a doe calmly came walking by.

Astounded Emily looked at it all as everything grew and bloomed right in front of her eyes to reveal a massive and beautiful garden, it was beyond any garden Emily had ever seen. It was beautiful.

But it didn't stop the tears to fall down Emilys cheeks and she turned back to her poor beast whom laid there, though then suddenly… he to started to change as well. His dark skin became lighter, his skeleton frame started to fill out.  
His face became more round and human like, soft dark golden hair softly fell around his face as his eyes closed. It almost looked like the beastly appearance had only been a harness which was now slowly melting away revealing another man entirely. Soon the skin proved itself to be pink, his face young and handsome, his chest slender but strong and then it stopped. Leaving just a young man laying there.

Emily gasped. "Beast?" she asked then she reached a shaking hand for his face, and gently pulled away one of his bangs. She looked at his chest and realized the place where the dagger had been plunged into him didn't show any sign of a wound then she turned back to his face. "Beast please." she asked. "Wake up! I beg of you!"

Then the young man groaned and slowly his eyes opened to reveal a pair of dark blue eyes, wide-eyed he looked up at the blue sky and he breathed. "Beautiful." then he reached up a hand and pointed. "Look. It's birds." his voice sounded broken and he sniffed as tears fell from his eyes. "It's so beautiful!" he repeated in a broken voice.

And Emily nodded as she smiled, drying away her tears. "Yes it is." she said as she sniffed. "It's birds! Lots of birds!"

And the young man turned his head to her, showcasing his blue eyes and face riddled with emotions. "Emily.." he breathed. "You did it… you saved me."

Emily looked up as she sniffed. "I don't understand what you mean." she admitted. "I don't understand any of this."

Then slowly the young man sat up so he was sitting in front of her, he dried his eyes with his sleeve, though even though the tears kept coming he was still smiling and his eyes were smiling too! They looked so warm and so gentle. "I remember now!" he informed in a smile. "I remember who I am! My name is Fabian, and i'm the prince of this kingdom!" he said grabbing Emily's hand. "That ghost you saw, she was a witch who sacrificed her own life to put a curse on this entire kingdom and bind her soul here to the curse!" he said. "The curse could only ever be broken if someone would see past my hideous beastly looks and recognize me for who I truly am. And you did it Emily!" he beamed at her. "You saw me for who I am, you broke her curse, you send her to the after life where she belongs! You saved everyone!" he beamed.

"Everyone?" Emily asked. "But aren't you the only one here?"

"Not at all!" Fabian beamed as he stood up and offered Emily a hand. "She put a curse on everyone who lives here, all living beings except me was turned into shadows walking between life and death. Here but not really here, they should all be back now though. Come on lets see for ourselves!" he beamed as he took Emily's hand and pulled her with him.

And then they ran towards the castle, except now the castle no longer looked dreary or gloomy. It looked warm and inviting and then suddenly they came into view, PEOPLE! Not just a few of them, a lot!

Fabian gasped by the sight then he beamed. "PEDRO! MIRANDA! ALEXANDER! EVERYONE!" he cried as he ran towards them.

"Your highness!" They all beamed at him, they all looked to be from different walks of life. From nobles to servants but as Fabian finally reached them he didn't discriminate and neither did any of them as they all cried and laughed and even more people came, hugging each other and cried.

"EMILY!" Fabian beamed. "There's so many here I want you to meet!" he exclaimed happily taking Emilys hand guiding her towards the people. "This is Pedro!" he happily lead Emily to an older kind looking man. "He's the royal gardner, he taught me how to plant roses!"

"Ms! Thank you for saving us!" The older man said as he took off his hat and bowed for Emily.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm happy I could help." Emily blushed.

"And this is Angela!" Fabian presented an older woman with kind brown eyes.

Emily gaped. "I know you!" she realized. "You were in my dream! You asked me to safe the prince." and her eyes widened. "Oh… Now I understand."

Angela smiled amused. "Yes, I did ask you that." she admitted. "I'm sorry if I seemed harsh, I just hated to see his highness suffer so much without being able to do anything."

"That's okay. I understand." Emily assured. "If I had known sooner, I would have fought harder." she said.

"Dearest what matters is you got there in the end." Angela assured. "You saved us all."

And Emily smiled then she turned to Fabian who's face seemed to shine with sheer happiness, then she turned to all the people in front of her, and more that kept coming from the pathway that lead to the village. No one looked sad or angry, everyone was just so happy. It was wonderful.

For the rest of the day there was nothing but greetings, happily shouts and quite some crying. Everywhere Emily went there were someone celebrating. Kegs of beer and whine were busted open, people were singing and dancing to long out on the night.

As the sun sank and the stars appeared several fires were turned on so people could continue their happy celebration. So many wanted to talk with Emily and thank her that she got quite dizzy from it all.

Finally though she managed to excuse herself and walked to a place where there didn't seem to be a lot of people. The gardens, she walked across the garden and before she knew it she was at the rose bush.

And there… In front of the rose bush stood a certain young prince, wearing a beautiful princely outfit with black trousers, a dark green coat and long blank polished boots. He had his hands on his back as he looked down at the rose bush in front of him with thoughtful eyes.

Emily swallowed. "Fabian?" She asked.

Slowly the young prince turned his head towards her, his face looked pained but also happy. Then he smiled. "Emily. So you managed to slip away?"

Emily nodded then stepped towards him until she stood beside him. "So… This is how your kingdom is supposed to be?" she asked.

"Well." Fabian hesitated. "The houses in the village are all worn down, they need major repairs, and nature has been allowed to grow wild. It also looks like we lost all our trading partners on account of being out of business for maybe a century. It'll take a while before the kingdom will be all back. But I think we are going to manage." he stated in a smile. "To think I had forgotten, how beautiful this place can be." he breathed. Then he turned to Emily. "I'll have to devote a lot of time to ensure that this kingdom will be okay." he said. "And well, urhm. I erh, I would just like to ask." he swallowed.

"Yes." Emily looked up at him.

Fabian sighed deeply. "Well you see. We are all very happy right now, but I think there'll be a period of adjustment, at some point what happened will catch up with us and there's a lot for us to figure out. I spend such a long time having forgotten everything, I don't even know who I am anymore." he admitted sadly looking down. "I need time to find myself again, to find out who I am." he admitted. "How ever, I was wondering if perhaps. You would stay here. With us? With me?" he asked. "As an advisor you know, a lady of the palace. And then perhaps with time, we could spend more time together. When I learn to know myself better, you may also learn to know the real me and we can." he bit his lip.

Emily smiled amused. "I would like that very much." she said and Fabians eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked.

Emily nodded. "Though first, I need to go tell me father that everything is okay! He must be worried sick!"

"Oh yes of course!" Fabian exclaimed. "All though, that ring was a ring the witch gave me when I asked for it. When she was send to the after life all her magic disappeared with her. I'm afraid you'll have to sail." he admitted.

Emily smiled amused. "Sure, i'm assuming you wont mind lending me a boat and some sailors?"

"Of course not!" Fabian exclaimed. "In fact, I want to come to. I want to apologies to your father personally!" he stated.

And Emily smiled. "I'd like that." she said as she reached out and took his hand, now holding it firmly as they both stood there just taking the view in, blushing slightly as they were deeply aware of each others company.

 

* * *

 

A few days after a ship had been made ready and the two sailed across the ocean to a familiar port, there everyone gasped by the sight of the grandiose foreign ship. No sooner had Emily and Fabian gone ashore before it was Emily's turn to grab Fabians hand and pull him towards her home where they met a rather distraught Farrand.

Soon though they managed to explain everything, it was a lot for Farand to take in and it didn't look like he was ready to just accept it all immediately, but finally after many apologies from Fabian he finally conceded.  
It didn't take much thought from Farand before he decided to go with Emily to this other kingdom, he was not about to let her daughter out of sight to let her travel and settle in some foreign country!

At Fabians kingdom though, Farand easily settled in and taught the traders whom was extremely out of touch what had happened in the world around them, becoming a very treasured advisor.

Eventually it was announced that Fabian and Emily was to be married, really no one was surprised.  
But they were happy for the two whom clearly loved each other very much and would surely bring many good things to the kingdom as man and wife, have many children, and live happily ever after.

_The end._


End file.
